Aprendiendo a (sobre)vivir
by MagnetG216
Summary: Ray Takahashi, un estudiante promedio del Instituto Megurigaoka que no destaca en nada... "Quisiera que este mundo desaparezca" decía... Pero... ¿Es esto a lo que se refería? Sombras rondan por las calles, cadáveres en cada esquina, no hay electricidad y la comida es escasa... además... está solo...O al menos eso cree (OC)
1. Aquellos días

**Escrito por MagnetG216**

 **Actualizado! 100% real no feik**

El día había transcurrido como siempre, el sol brillaba y la suave brisa entre los árboles creaba un sonido relajante. Era ya la última clase, y todos estabamos ansiosos por salir.

-tss- un sonido atrajo mi atención e hizo que girara la cabeza. El chico que estaba sentado a un lado de mí estaba llamandome.

-Qué quieres ahora Takashi- respondí molesto a mi compañero.

-¿Cuanto tiempo falta para que termine la clase?- dijo Takashi ignorando mi actitud.

-Un minuto menos desde la última vez que preguntaste- le contesté expresando mi apatía hacia su pregunta.

-Je, perdón es que ya me quiero ir, ¿O acaso tu no Ray?- sonrió Takashi a la vez que se rascaba la nuca.

-No por eso me lo tienes que preguntar CADA TREINTA SEGUNDOS- respondí , y así fué, Takashi había estado preguntándome la hora desde que inició la clase, y ya estaba fastidiado de sus preguntas.

-Takahashi por favor guarde silencio- pidió el profesor del aula, que igualmente estaba ya cansado de las frecuentes conversaciones de los dos alumnos durante la clase.

Todos nuestros compañeros comenzaron a reír.

-Si profesor- dije avergonzado.

Mi nombre es Ray Takahashi, un chico de estatura media-baja (1.70m si no me equivoco, no me agrada mucho medirme), callado y que no resalta mucho, lo que me hace el objetivo de los típicos matones del Instituto. Mi familia acostumbra viajar mucho, así que conozco muchos lugares y hablo moderadamente bien unos cuatro idiomas. Por lo mismo de que viajo mucho, nunca he tenido muchos amigos, pero lo que me falta en cantidad, me sobra en calidad.

Takashi y yo hemos sido mejores amigos desde los 8 años. Siempre que viajo nos comunicamos por internet, así no me atraso en mis estudios.

Takashi, por su parte siempre ha sido de los más altos de la clase, habla durante las clases y es muy popular entre las chicas, aún cuando tiene muchos amigos, desde que llegé a Japón hemos sido mejores amigos. Ambos, aunque no coincidimos en muchas cosas, aceptamos nuestras diferencias y nos divertimos.

Suspiré, no acostumbro a ser reprendido por el profesor.

Un par de minutos después la campana anunció el final de las actividades escolares.

-Muy bien, nos vemos la próxima clase, recuerden que el proyecto se entrega mañana, y Takahashi, espero que no produzca desorden la próxima vez- dijo mi profesor apuntandome con el dedo índice.

-Si señor- contesté con la cabeza agachada.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir del salón de clases.

De camino a la entrada del Instituto, escuché la voz de Takashid trás mía.

-¡Ray! Espérame viejo- gritó Takashi mientras trataba de alcanzarme.

-Claro, ¿ya te vas?- le pregunté mientras comenzabamos a avanzar rumbo a la puerta principal.

-¿Acaso eres idiota?, ¡Casi parece que no me conoces!- dijo enérgicamente -Estamos en plena juventud y tu en todo lo que piensas es en tus videojuegos, pero tranquilo te conseguiré una novia más rápido de lo que puedes decir "Takashi es el mejor amigo del mundo y le daré todos los Pokimon legendarios que he capturado"-

-No necesito nada de eso- dije a la vez que volvía mi vista hacia mi anterior destino

-Si si, tu sigue negandote, pero creo que esa sempai Yuuri del club de jardinería te hechó el ojo- dijo en tono burlón Takashi

-…- me quedé callado

-Oh ya se, que tal Kurumi-sempai del club de atletismo, seguramente sea tu tipo- Takashi siguió siendo molesto, así que simplemente decidí cambiar el tema.

-Hay que hablar de otra cosa, ok?- dije cansado de la "ayuda" de mi amigo.

Ciertamente nunca he sido bueno hablando con chicas, y hé tenido numerosos desamores durante todo el tiempo que llevo conociendo a Takashi, al ser muy tímido y no poder expresar mis sentimientos tan fácilmente, pero eso quedó atrás y ya no me preocupa más...

-Ok ok, entonces ya me voy, te veo después- se despidió Takashi

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunté

-A una fiesta, ¿quieres venir?- respondió Takashi

-No, no gracias mis padres no están en la ciudad y tengo que hacer todos los quehaceres- denegué la invitación -Además ya sabes que yo no soy de ir a fiestas-

-Ok "hikikomori" entonces nos vemos luego- dijo Takashi mienstras comenzaba a alejarse

-Adiós, tal vez te vea en la esquina de siempre, seguramente el poste de luz tenga otra de sus interesantes historias para contarte- dije alzando la voz para que me pudiera escuchar.

Él tan solo rió y siguió su camino.

Así fue como me despedí de mi mejor amigo, sin saber que sería la última conversación normal que tendríamos, que tan solo unas horas más tarde nuestras vidas cambiarían para siempre.


	2. Primer encuentro

**Escrito por MagnetG216**

Vivo algo alejado del Instituto, a dos cuadras de un gran centro comercial, no recuerdo su nombre. Suelo pasar por ahí para "acortar trayecto" cada mañana de camino a clases, pero en realidad entro a la tienda donde venden mangas y videojuegos, por lo que la gran mayoría de las veces llego tarde.

Estaba caminando de camino a casa, cuando noté algo extraño. No había nadie a la vista, ni autos en la calle ni gente en la acera.

-Que raro- pensé -¿Por qué no hay nadie?, si son las tres de la tarde- dije, pero seguí mi camino. Pasé frente a una tienda de electrodomésticos y observé los televisores. Algo extraño pasaba.

En el establecimiento siempre están los televisores encendidos, cada uno en un canal distinto, pero lo inusual era el tema de éstas.

En éstos se mostraban mensajes de color rojo que decían alerta, parecidos a los que muestran cuando hay algún desastre natural como un terremoto o tsunami.

-Se han reportado numerosos ataques violentos en la periferia de Tokyo, les recomendamos que permanezcan en sus casas, tenemos algunas imagenes que mostraremos a continuación- habló la reportera.

Entonces mostraron videos de aquellos ataques, en los cuales se veía como un par de personas se abalanzaban sobre una mujer, mientras que todos a su alrededor corrían aterrados, posteriormente más personas comenzaron a atacar a la demá gente; pero había algo realmente inusual en ello, la gente que inició el ataque se movía muy lentamente, mientras que las víctimas parecían que estaban sangrando. Era un escenario que a simple vista parecería sacado de la típica película de terror.

En todos los demás televisores mostraban noticias similares, numerosos ataques en distintas zonas del país.

Me fué dificil creerlo, nunca había presenciado algo así, la ciudad es generalmente tranquila y no hay muchos disturbios, talvez algún robo o delito menor, pero ésto...

-Las autoridades ordenan permanecer en sus casas hasta reci...-

Súbitamente, la señal comenzó a fallar hasta que se cortó completamente, dejando a todos los televisores mostrando unas franjas de colores que recalcaban la frase "no signal".

-¿Pero qué...Okay esto ya es demasiado extraño- comentó algo nervioso. -Será mejor que me ya me marche- dije y me dí la vuelta, pero al hacerlo, me quedé helado con lo que ví y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

Frente a mí había un hombre alto, de cabello largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y que aparentaba tener alrededor de treinta años. Su ropa estaba sucia y trozada, con unas cuantas manchas de un líquido rojo escurriendo de ésta. Contaba además con una gran herida que parecía reciente en su brazo derecho; pero lo que más me aterró fué su rostro.

Tenía la boca goteando del mismo líquido presente en su camisa, abierta en una perturbadora sonrisa que le permitía ver al chico cada uno de sus dientes; su piel era de un tono pálido, casi llegando al gris, y sus ojos estaban desorbitados y de un color lechoso.

-¿S-señor está usted bien?- pregunté inseguro

El hombre no contestó, tan solo permaneció en el sitio.

Tras unos segundos, una palabra salió de su boca, ésta con una voz ronca que resonó en mi cabeza.

~Niiii...Ñooooo~

No sabía que hacer, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y mi mente daba vueltas.

El hombre comenzó a avanzar agarrotadamente hacia mí, con cada paso que daba, la angustia crecía cada vez mas, mi corazón latía rápidamente, me maldije por no poder moverme.

Cuando finalmente reaccioné y pude moverme, el hombre se encontraba tan solo unos cuantos pasos alejado de mí. Subitamente éste saltó hacia mí, y ambos caímos al suelo, el hombre trataba de ¿morderme?, hacía lo posible por apartar su cabeza con mis brazos, éste hacía extraños sonidos con la garganta.

-Ugh qué trata de hacer- pensé mientras trataba de alejarlo de mí.

-Por...Qué...está pasandome esto- grité mientras los últimos vestigios de mi fuerza desaparecían

Poco a poco la boca del hombre se acercaba más a mi rostro, lo único que podía hacer era mirar sin posibilidad de hacer nada, mientras que el miedo crecía rápidamente dentro de mí.

Segundos antes de que ocurriera lo peor, cuando estaba a meros centímetros de la punta de mi naríz, ví a algo impactar el costado del hombre, mandandolo al suelo y liberandome de la presión que éste ejercía.

Mi visión estaba algo nublada y mis brazos dolían, pero pude distinguir perfectamente la silueta de la persona que me libró de éste problema...


	3. Intervención

**Escrito por MagnetG216  
**

 **Este es el tercer capítulo de mi fic, los primeros capítulos como ya vieron van a ser principalmente de introducción de los personajes, y para poner contexto en la historia. En futuros capítulos ya estaré incluyendo a las protagonistas no se preocupen ;D espero que disfruten.**

El hombre fué derribado y dejó de hostigarme, debido al impacto impacto de un objeto desconocido, al voltear la cabeza pude ver que aquél objeto era una mochila. Dirigí mi vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía el objeto, y ví a Takashi acercandose rápidamente hacia mí.

-¡Ray -Uff- gracias al cielo que estás vivo!- habló aliviado Takashi, quien parecía que había corrido un maratón, gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y su respiración era agitada.

-Gracias... ese hombre ha de estar realmente mal de la cabeza- le agradecí -Pero... ¿A... qué te refieres, por qué dices que te alegra que esté vivo?- pregunté confundido.

-¡¿No has visto las noticias?!, ¡La gente sa ha vuelto loca, Todos se están atacando y matandose en plena calle!- respondió Takashi sumamente alterado.

-¿E-entonces esa persona...?- dije mirando al hombre que se encontraba en el suelo.

-Si, en realidad trataba de asesinarte, suerte que llegué a tiempo- dijo en tono serio y soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Mientras hablabamos, el hombre poco a poco se reincorporaba, aunque con dificultad por el golpe antes recibido, ambos notamos el movimiento de éste, y nos alejamos unos pasos.

-Tenemos que irnos, y rápido- dijo Takashi con su mirada fija en el hombre, éste se tambaleaba como si estuviera sumamente borracho, pero al escuchar nustras palabras, comenzó a dirigirse hacia nosotros.

Miramos a nuestro alrededor y logramos observar cómo estabamos siendo rodeados por cada vez más personas, todas con una apariencia similar a la del hombre que estaba a nuestras espaldas.

-Mi casa no está muy lejos, y podemos acortar trayecto si cruzamos por el centro comercial- propuse a la vez que tomaba mis cosas.

Si lo que decía Takashi era cierto, ciertamente era muy arriesgado, pricipalmente por la gran cantidad de gente que seguramente había en el centro comercial, pero había que tomar el riesgo. Si nos dirigíamos por el camino facil, tendríamos que pasar por numerosos callejones, donde podrían acorralarnos mas facilmente, además de qué tardariamos mas tiempo que cruzando por el centro comercial.

Al principio Takashi dudó, pero al analizar nuestras posibilidades, asintió.

Los dos comenzamos a correr (a un paso más lento en mi caso) hacia la calle donde se encontraba su destino, pero al llegar presencié un escenario que me petrificó, gente siendo devorada, personas corriendo y gritando por todos lados, y sangre derramada o escurriendo de las bocas de otras.

-D-dios- dije aterrado por lo que contemplaban mis ojos. -Por que está pasandome esto, hace solo unas horas todo era normal, y ahora...- pensé, no podía creer lo que veía... mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y me costaba respirar.

-Por donde hay que ir- dijo Takashi sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-Es... por ahí- señalé a un pasillo en el cual casi no había gente, y estaba poco iluminado -La salida de emergencias está doblando la esquina.

Ambos nos dirigimos hacia el lugar seleccionado y corrimos por el pasillo hasta que llegamos a una intersección, con dos pasillos conectados.

-Y ahora, por cual de los dos es- preguntó Takashi.

-Es *Fuu* por ahí- le respondí intentando recuperar el aliento y señalé hacia el pasillo que se encontraba a la derecha.

* * *

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al final del pasillo, donde se encontraba una puerta que decía "Salida de Emergencia Oeste".

-Muy bien tan solo hace falta salír y luego...- dijo Takashi antes de percatarse de que en el pasillo, a tan solo unos metros de la puerta, se encontraba una niña inclinada llorando, a ún lado de ella se encontraba una persona recostada en el suelo, con un charco de sangre debajo de ella.

 **-** ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Takashi.

-M...Ma...Mami- dijo apuntando hacia aquella persona.

-Este... Mira, tu mamá está... muer-*Ughh*- comencé a hablar, pero Takashi me interrumpió con un golpe en el estómago.

-Eh, Tranquila pequeña ella está bien tan solo está... em... tomando una siesta, si tomando una siesta, ¿verdad Ray?- dijo l.

-S-sí *Coff* u-una siesta- Dije nervioso, no sabíamos si esa mujer comenzaría a moverse en cualquier momento.

-No prestes atención, por ahora necesitamos que acompañes a tus onii-chans a un lugar segu... digo dejar descansar a mami ok?- propuso en un tono tranquilo tratando de convencerla de ir con nosotros y no asustarla.

-O...Ok- dijo la niña dejando de llorar.

Pero en el momento en que logró tranquilizarla y ya estabamos por irnos, la mujer comenzó a moverse, produciendo sonidos que azemejaban gruñidos o algunas palabras inentendibles.

-L-lo sabía- dije a la vez que retrocedía unos pasos.


	4. A salvo

**Escrito por MagnetG216  
**

* * *

Aquella perdona comenzó a retorcerse hasta que finalmente se levantó, y logré ver que se trataba de una mujer jóven, de cabello castaño y piel pálida, pero debido a la poca luz, no se le podía ver el rostro. Ambos sentimos un escalofrío.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de ésto- le susurré a Takashi. -¿Crees que sea como...?-

\- D-déjate de tonterías, si fuera como aquél hombre ya se nos hubiera abalanzado- me contestó nerviosamente.

Mientras hablabamos, la mujer se mantenía estática, como si estuviera analizando la situación, buscando la oportunidad perfecta para cortarnos la yugular.

-Disculpenos- habló Takashi en voz álta -encontramos a su hija llorando y tratamos de ayudarla, n-no sabíamos que ustéd estaba aquí- dijo nervioso.

-...- la mujer permaneció callada.

Teníamos los pelos de punta, y la poca luz desponible en el pasillo, aunado al caos que afloraba afuera, estabamos realmente aterrados. Todo permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, que parecieron horas, hasta que Takashi rompió el silencio.

\- L-le regresaremos a su hija- habló mientras le indicaba a la pequeña que volviera con su madre.

\- ¡Nooooo! ¡Mamá está rara, no quiero ir con ella!- gritaba.

-Pues que pasa, ¿que no ves que ella es tu madre?- le preguntó Takashi.

-...M..Mi...-murmuró la mujer, lo que hizo que los tres voltearamos a ver que sucedía. -H...hi...ja-

La mujer comenzó a avanzar en nuestra dirección, iluminandose completamente con la tenue luz que nos rodeaba, y mostrando su verdadero rostro. Sudé frío y apuesto a que Takashi igual.

Su cara era algo que parecía sacado de una película sumamente mórbida, o de la mente de un asesino serial. No tenía nariz, a su mejilla le faltaba un buen trozo de piel, dejando su carne visible y con sangre derramando de cada orificio de su cara, le faltaba un ojo, y el otro estaba perdido, con rojas líneas cruzandolo. Tenía dientes faltantes, y la boca abierta de par en par.

-H...hijaaa- habló con una horrible voz que resonó en mi cabeza.

-Corre- me indicó Takashi, mientras que la mujer se acercaba cada vez más rápido.

Takashi tomó a la niña y yo llevé su bolsa. Corrimos y llegamos a la puerta de salida de emergencia, pero al tratar de abrirla notamos que estaba cerrada con llave.

-Maldición- dijo Takashi.

-Ahora que hacemos- pregunté.

-Tengo una idea- contestó -yo la distraigo, tu derribas la puerta y llevas a la niña a tu casa-

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡No te dejaré atrás!- me negué -Debe haber alguna otra forma-

-No hay ninguna, tranquilo, haré tiempo- contestó.

-NO, no dejaré que lo hagas, te ayudaré, ambos podemos derribarla- traté de convencerlo. -¿No recuerdas que me uní al equipo de Rugby?-

-Estuviste dos días en ese equipo, y sólo lo hiciste porque leíste en internet que hacer ese tipo de deporte te daba más pegue con las chicas- dijo con una gota de sudor resbalando de su cabello.

-C-callate, eso no importa ahora, ¿le entras o no?- dije comiendome el miedo que sentía, y tratando de parecer confiado.

-Valla, no te oía hablar así en años, vamos, a darle- me contestó en tono afirmativo.

Mientras hablabamos, la mujer ya había avanzado mucho, y sólo se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de nosotros.

-A la cuenta de tres, uno, dos- me preparé.

-¡Trés!- terminó Takashi y ambos la embestimos, haciendo que retrocediera unos metros.

A pesar de ser dos, la mujer era increíblemente fuerte, tratamos de derrumbarla pero no lo lograbamos. Hasta que después de unos forcejeos, Takashi y yo nos coordinamos y logramos estrellarla con una pared cercana, pero no nos habíamos percatado de que en ella se encontraba el botón de alarma contra-incendios, resguardado por un pequeño trozo de cristal que lo cubría, la mujer chocó contra el cristal, rompiéndolo y activando la alarma, que resonó en todo el centro comercial.

* * *

En otro lugar del centro comercial

Dos chicas, una de ellas con cabello largo y castaño, y la otra con cabello corto y rubio, casi blanco, ambas con uniforme de instituto se encontraban en una tienda de ropa, escondidas dentro de uno de los probadores.

-¿Crees que ya se hayan ido?- preguntó la chica de cabello corto a su compañera.

-Espera, voy a revisar- contestó asomando la cabeza por entre las cortinas que las ocultaban, pero dejó caer sin querer las llaves que tenía en su bolsillo, al hacerlo, reveló su ubicación a un hombre mayor, que se dirigió lentamente hacia donde estaban las chicas. -Maldición- exclamó al ver a aqué invitado no deseado.

-¿Ves algo?- susurró la chica de pelo corto.

-¡Shhhhh! ¡Viene alguien!- dijo lo más bajo posible, indicandole a su amiga que guardara silencio. Escucharon cómo aquella persona se acercaba, deteniendose justo donde habían caído anteriormente las llaves. Miró para todos lados pero no encontró nada, así que comenzó a alejarse, emitiendo nada más que gruñidos y alguna palabra inentendible... pero se detuvo tras haber dado unos cuantos pasos. Volteó a ver hacia el único probador cerrado, y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia él.

-¡Está regresando!- exclamó asustada la chica de cabello corto.

-Shh, tranquila, todo estará bien- contestó la castaña, pero a pesar de haber dicho eso para reconfortar a su amiga, incluso ella estaba profundamente aterrada. "¿Cómo es que ésto aacabó así?" pensó mientras abrazaba a su amiga y se preparaba para lo peor...

1 hora antes

Las dos estudiantes, tras salir de clases se habían encontrado para ir de compras, comprar un takoyaki o pasear un rato. La chica de cabello color castaño estaba parada junto a un puesto de comida, esperando la llegada de su mejor amiga.

-¡Oi, Kei!- escuchó que la llamaban, así que volteó y pudo ver a la chica que estaba esperando.

-¡Tardaste demasiado!- dijo molesta -¡Tuve que fingir que estaba llamando a alguien por telefono para no parecer una perdedora que anda sola en el centro comercial!-

-Perdoname, pero yo tambien he tenido que esperarte muchas veces porque estás "hablando" con Takahashi-kun, que normalmente es espiarlo desde el segundo piso mientras está en clase de gimnasia o saliendo del instituto.- contestó.

\- E-eso e-es d-diferente- dijo Miki tan roja como un tomate.

-O cuando te volviste loca porque creíste que te había saludado cuando en realidad tan solo había visto a un amigo que se encontraba detrás de tí- continuó Kei.

-¡Y-ya entendí!- dijo Miki aún más roja.

-Ya, ya está bien- dijo Kei riéndose.

-Entonces, quieres ir por unos tako...- quiso hablar, pero la interrumpió una conmoción detrás de ella. Un niño había atacado a un hombre, que ahora estaba en el piso luchando por quitarse al infante de encima suyo. A lo largo de todo el centro comercial se comenzaron a escuchar gritos de personas que eran atacadas de la misma manera.

\- K-kei que está pasando- preguntó temerosa Miki.

-No lo sé, pero hay que ir... ¡CUIDADO!- advirtió a su amiga justo antes de que una mujer se abalanzara sobre ella.

-¡Eeeeeh!- gritó mientras lograba evitar la colisión por muy poco.

La mujer calló sobre un hombre, que llevaba un traje y llamaba por teléfono, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió de lleno el golpe, callendo al suelo con la mujer sobre él, acto seguido ella comenzó a morder y arrancar pedazos de su piel con sus dientes, mientras el hombre gritaba desgarradoramente. Las chicas se quedaron estáticas, demasiado sorprendidas y en shock por lo que había sucedido.

La primera en reaccionar fué Kei, que rapidamente tomó la mano de Miki, y ambas salieron corriendo.

-¡Tenemos que irnos!- gritó Kei mientras corrían evitando a la mayor cantidad de gente posible.

\- A-uff-A donde vamos- dijo mientras corrían Miki. Kei comenzó a buscar a donde ir, pero hacia donde miraba estaba lleno de esas "cosas".

-Ahí- dijo indicando una tienda de ropa, que no parecía tener mucha gente dentro.

Ambas corrieron hacia el establecimiento, pero al entrar encontraron a tres de ellos, por lo que decidieron esconderse en los probadores.

Presente

Comenzaba a acercarse, se podían oír sus pasos resonando en el suelo.

-Se está acercando- dijo Miki nerviosa.

-No hagas ruido y estaremos bien- le aseguró Kei a su amiga.

Ya estaba frente a ellas, sólo quedaba que abriera las cortinas y las tendría en bandeja de plata, tan solo... un ...paso.

* _TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT**TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT*_

Se escuchó la alarma de incendios sonando al otro lado del centro comercial, lo que hizo que el hombre se alejara en dirección al sonido, dejando fuera de peligro a las estudiantes, que permanecieron en silencio procesando la información y recuperandose de aquella situación cardíaca.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Kei.

-DEMASIADO cerca diría yo, ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?- preguntó confundida Miki.

-Creo que tuvimos mucha suerte, ¿o acaso querías que tu adorado Takahashi-kun viniera en su corcel a salvarte?- bromeó Kei para aligerar el ambiente.

-¡C-callate!- dijo Miki volviendo a su tono rojizo.

Ambas rieron, y salieron de su escondite para buscar un lugar más seguro.

* * *

Takashi, la niña y yo teníamos nuestras manos sobre nuestros oídos por el fuerte ruido que producía la alarma, mientras que la mujer se había quedado inmóvil, así que decidimos aprovechar esta oportunidad para dirigirnos rápidamente a la puerta y poder salir.

-¡A la cuenta de tres!- dijo en voz alta Takashi, pero debido al ruido no escuché nada.

-¡¿Qué?!- contesté, Takashi comprendió la situación, así que lo que hizo fué indicarme con los dedos, levantando primero uno solo, luego dos y finalmente tres, indicando el momento en el que ambos corrimos hacia la puerta, chocando contra ella y derribandola, ambos caímos al piso.

-Bien hecho Takashi- lo felicité, pero al girar la vista, logré ver a la madre de la niña, que había recobrado el movimiento, a meros dos metros de Takashi -¡Cuidado!- traté de advertirle, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, la mujer tomó su pierna y le dió una gran mordida, haciendo que Takashi soltara grandes alaridos de dolor, y arrancandole un gran trozo de carne. Me dirigí hacia donde estaba él, y le dí una patada a la mujer, que la hizo retroceder y chocar con un basurero.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- pregunté preocupado

\- S-si, n-no es nada- dijo aguantando el dolor. -Vé por la niña- me indicó, a lo que accedí y me dirigí en busqueda de la pequeña, estaba sentada en una esquina, y seguía tapandose los oídos, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ven con nosotros-le dije, a lo que saltó para abrazarme. -T-tengo miedo- me dijo entre sollozos

-Tranquila, nosotros te llevaremos a ún lugar seguro- deje para tranquilizarla.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba Takashi, y lo ayudé a pararse, pero al voltear logré ver a una gran cantidad de personas que venían en dirección a nosotros, todos tenían los mismos ojos que refulgían en la obscuridad.

-Tenemos que irnos- le dije nervioso a Takashi, te ayudo a caminar.

Así, los tres nos dirigimos hacia mi casa. Por el camino pudimos ver todo lo que había pasado, gente comiendose entre sí, calles derramadas de sangre, un verdadero entorno apocalíptico. Llegamos a mi hogar, una casa de dos pisos, con jardín exterior y un pequeño buzón en el frente.

Entramos y cerramos la puerta, luego nos sentamos en el piso, agotados por el caótico día que habíamos tenido. Suspiramos y nos alegramos porque todo había terminado, pero no podríamos haber estado tan equivocados. Aquello tan sólo era el principio, y no estabamos preparados para todo lo que pasaría tan sólo unas horas después..

 **Fin del Prólogo**


	5. Soledad

**Escrito por MagnetG216  
**

 **Comienza lo bueno.**

* * *

Takashi, la niña y yo llegamos a "salvo" a mi casa, y creímos que todo había terminado... que estúpidos fuimos...

* * *

*2 meses después*

Calles desoladas, sombras vagando por la ciudad, muerte. Eso es todo lo que veo ahora, gente comiendose unos a otros, cometiendo suicidio... En otras palabras, todo es una mierda.

Mi nombre es Ray Takahashi, estudiante de segundo año de preparatoria, solía pasarme toda la tarde jugando en la videoconsola o viendo ánime, pero eso fué antes de que todo se fuera por la borda, lo que veo ahora, gente comiendose unos a otros, cometiendo suicidio... En otras palabras, todo es una mierda.

La primera semana no salí de casa, no importaba cuántos gritos de ayuda escuchaba, yo no hice nada. Pero cuando ya casi no tenía comida ni agua, tuve que salir solo para ver un mundo completamnete distinto al que solía conocer.

Pero ahora todo ha cambiado, y me he estado adaptando a este nuevo ambiente, asaltando tiendas de autoservicio (donde estoy en este momento) para conseguir suministros y acumulandolos para no quedarme sin alimento.

-Já, aquí solía venir saliendo del instituto- dije al ver la tienda de autoservicio 24 horas -Takashi y yo comprabamos botanas- hablé, pero bajé la cabeza melancólico.

Entré a la tienda y comencé a buscar cosas útilles; muchos de los productos estaban en buen estado, así que tomé mi mochila y empecé a llenarla de cosas.

-Una linterna... ¡Oh! y baterías, perfecto- dije introduciendo dichos artículos en mi bolsa.

Seguí investigando hasta que encontré algo que me sorprendió.

-¡Oh que suerte!- dije emocionado -Hace años que no veía de estos- tomé una bolsa de frituras llamadas "Cheesy Pops" -creí que las habían descontinuado- dije mientras tomaba tres de esas bolsas y las introducía en mi mochila.

Miré hacia la ventana y noté que el sol ya estaba bajando.

-Tengo que volver antes de que anochesca- dije mientras me apresuraba a meter todas las cosas que había encontrado dentro de mi mochila.

Salí del lugar y comencé a correr rumbo a mi casa, evadiendo el contacto con "ellos".

Unos minutos más tarde llegué a mi destino. Una casa grande, de dos pisos y con un porche delante. Las ventanas de la planta baja estaban bloqueadas desde adentro con tablas de madera, y la puerta tenía numerosos cerrojos.

Me acerqué al porche y abrí la puerta, entré y la cerré tras de mí quedando en completa oscuridad; así tomé una lámpara de alcohol que guardaba en la entrada y usando un cerillo la encendí, para posteriormente dirigirme a la cocina. Habían planos y mapas pegados en las paredes, con algunas partes pintadas de plumón; cajas de víveres apiladas en el piso, con botes de agua sobre ellas, y una mesa en el centro con sillas a su alrededor, todos los electrodomésticos estaban intactos y polvorientos.

Coloqué mi mochila en la mesa y proseguí a abrirla para sacar su contenido, que comencé a ordenar y guardar en las cajas que había en el suelo. Luego extraje una libreta y una pluma de la misma mochila y comencé a hacer anotaciones.

Día 92

Hoy fuí a la tienda que está a 6 cuadras de aquí, y me llevé una gran sorpresa al encontrar Cheesy Pops en buen estado, así que me llevé unas cuantas bolsas. 

Ya ha pasado un més desde que no veo a ninguna otra persona viva, exceptuando la loca de la tienda de animales... esa mujer da miedo.

No los he visto en unos cuantos días, me pregunto si ya se habrán ido, o si alguien los habrá matado... bueno eso talvez me ayude a mantener la cordura.

Resúmen:

-6 latas atún y frijoles

-5 bolsas Cheesy Pops

-4 bolsas de galletas

-3 botellas de agua

No dejo de tener pesadillas cada noche, me están volviendo loco.

Dejé de escribir y puse la libreta sobre la mesa, luego tomé una de las latas de frijoles y utilizando un abrelatas la abrí, para posteriormente tomar una cuchara y empezar a comer. Pasados alrededor de 10 minutos, y ya terminada mi cena tomé la lámpara y subí las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso. Al caminar por el pasillo y pasar por la habitación de mis padres y hermana, dejé salir unas lágrimas y pedí por que estubieran bien, aunque no soy muy creyente, es lo único que puedo hacer. Llegué a mi habitación y entré. Consistía de un cuarto con un closet, un escritorio con una lampara de lectura y una cama al centro, además contenía la única ventana que no estaba bloqueada, desde donde pudo ver que ya había anochecido completamente, y las calles parecían aún más solitarias.

Me quité la ropa para dormir y destendí la cama, luego me dirigí al baño y me miré al espejo, en serio que había adelgazado al tener que racionar tanto la comida, y debido al esfuerzo diario de ir a asaltar tiendas había formado un poco de tono muscular, pero muy poco perceptible, aún así seguía estando un poco lleno, pero no le dí importancia.

Salí del baño y me metí en la cama. Me quedé pensando mientras miraba al techo.

-Si tan solo Takashi no hubiera estado ahí...- reflexioné, pasados unos minutos me quedé dormido.

Tuve el mismo sueño de siempre...

Desperté cuando el sol que entraba por la ventana comenzó a molestarme, había tenido la misma pesadilla de siempre y me dolía un poco el cuello, pero ya me he acostumbrado a dormir menos, aunque dicen que perjudica tu salúd.

Me vestí y baje para comer el desayuno (unas galletas y algo de jugo de naranja), para luego examinar el mapa en la pared de la cocina.

-Bien, me falta por revisar ésa- dije anotando con plumon una tienda que estaba cerca del centro comercial -Y de una vez podría pasar al centro comercial para tomar un poco de ropa y algunas cosas que me hacen falta- dije para luego comenzar a introducir todo lo necesario en mi mochila, unas botellas de agua y algunas galletas por si me da hambre, procurando llevar la menor cantidad de cosas posible; tomé mi gorra y salí a la calle con mi objetivo bien planteado.

* * *

*10 Minutos después, Centro Comercial*

Tres chicas, todas con uniforme de instituto, caminaban con precaución a través del lugar, mientras que una cuarta caminaba saltando como si estuviera de paseo.

-Vamos, apurate Yuki no tenemos todo el día- le habló una chica de cabello violeta oscuro peinado en dos coletas, con una pala en su mano, a su compañera, de cabello rosado con un gorro color negro.

-Ouuu, vamos Kurumi-chan no seas tan aguafiestas- contestó la chica pelirosada.

-Dejen ya de discutir- las regañó una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-¡Oh miren!, ¡Una tienda de ropa!- dijo la pelirosa señalando a una gran tienda del segundo piso. -¿Podemos iiiiiir?-

-Que buena idea yuki-chan- contestó la chica castaña.

-Igual necesitaba ropa nueva- habló la chica de coletas con una sonrisa.

Todas se dirigieron en silencio hasta las escaleras eléctricas, y comenzaron a subir, en dirección al establecimiento.

Llegaron a la tienda y entraron de forma precavida, entonces Kurumi se preparó en caso de que algo pasara, pero al ver que todo estaba despejado, todas se dividieron y comenzaron a revisar y probarse ropa.

* * *

Llegué al centro comercial, y caminaba cauteloso por los pasillos del segundo piso, cuando ví la tienda que buscaba.

-Oh bien, no encontré nada util en la tienda de autoservicio, pero al menos podré conseguir la ropa que necesito- dije con un suspiro, mientras me aseguraba de que no hubiera ninguno de ellos dentro del lugar. Era una tienda grande, con numerosos estantes con ropa colgada y cinco probadores al fondo, al igual que un lugar con una caja registradora donde se pagaba.

Comencé a buscar ropa y encontré unos pantalones y camisas que me gustaron, así que me dispuse a probarmelos; pero escuché unos extraños ruidos provenientes de los probadores. Dejé mi mochila en el piso, la abrí y saqué un bate de baseball (que anteriormente había tomado de la sección de deportes). Me acerqué sigilosamente y me preparé para defenderme en caso de un ataque. Caminé en dirección al probador y los ruidos cesaron, continué acercandome lentamente hasta que tan solo la cortina me separaba de lo que estuviese dentro...

Aparté la cortina...

-¡Ajá!- dije preparandome para dar un swing (jeje)

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó alguien desde dentro del pequeño espacio, que me obligó a taparme los oídos, luego algo me pateó y caí de sentón, chocando con la pared.

-Iteee- dije mientras me quejaba del dolor, hasta que pude ver qué o mas bien quién era lo que había hecho tal ruido.

Frente a mí se encontraba una chica de mi edad y cabello castaño, que estaba con la cara sumamente roja.

-¡¿Qu-qué?!- comencé a hablar hasta que bajé la mirada y ví la causa de su verguenza... estaba en ropa interior, trataba de usar sus brazos para taparse, pero no funcionaba muy bien, tenía una falda a mitad de la rodilla, señal de que se estaba cambiando, luego me enfoqué en su parte media...

-Que enormes son- pensé al mirar sus senos -Q-que estoy pensando, no soy un perro en celo- negé con la cabeza -Estar solo si que me ha afectado- pensé.

-Primero que nada, ¿Qué hace una chica aquí- pensé, bueno no lo hice mucho tiempo, ya que me distraje viendola, era hermosa, casi sufro una hemorragia nasal, y mi cara se puso roja como un tomate, pero no era nada comparada con la de ella, parecía que fuese a estallar en cualquier momento.

Reaccioné y me dí cuenta de la situación -¡L-lo lo siento!- dije mientras me cubría los ojos con mis manos -¡Creí q-que eras u-una de...- no logré terminar ya que fuí golpeado con algo en la cabeza.

Todo se oscureció y caí inconsciente.

 **A.N: Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado ya el quinto capítulo, donde se lleva a cabo el primer encuentro entre nuestro protagonista y las chicas... ya veremos como termina :D  
**

 **Un saludo a todos.**


	6. Cachorro

**Escrito por MagnetG216  
**

* * *

Recuperé el conocimiento, todo se veía borroso y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

-Ughh...- me quejé, pero al tratar de sobar mi cabeza me percaté de que mis manos estaban atadas detrás de mi espalda con una cuerda, forcejé un poco pero no me fué posible romperla. -¿qué sucedió... donde estoy?- me pregunté mientras miraba en todas direcciones. -Ahora recuerdo, entré a una tienda de ropa... y escuché algunos ruidos provenientes de uno de los probadores... entonces cuando abrí la cortina...- recapitulé.

Escuché pasos que se dirigían hacia donde yo estaba.

Entonces entraron dos chicas, ambas parecían tener mi edad, y extrañamente vestían el uniforme del instituto al que yo asistía; una de ellas, tenía el cabello color púrpura peinado en dos coletas, llevaba unas rodilleras y guantes de color blanco con franjas negras, además una... ¿pala?, y la otra de cabello color rosado y con un gorro negro sobre su cabeza, una falda color azul y calcetas del mismo color que su cabello. Eran las primeras personas vivas que veía en mucho tiempo... pero algo de ellas me parecía... familiar.

-Así que ya despertaste- habló la chica con coletas, mientras se acercaba y colocaba el instrumento de jardinería a un lado de mi garganta. -Que le estabas haciendo a Rii-san, pervertido- habló cortante.

-¿Pero qué estás...?- entonces todo vino a mi mente, antes había abierto la cortina y me había encontrado con una chica de cabello castaño y grandes... dotes. -¡Oh ya recuerdo!... ¡E-espera eso no fué a p-propósito!- dije nervioso -T-tan solo escuché unos ruidos extraños y f-fuí a investigar-

-¿Oh enserio?, pues no lo parecía mientras te comías a mi amiga con la mirada y babeabas más que un perro- dijo enojada mientras alzaba su pala con intenciones asesinas.

-¡Espera!- grité rápidamente mientras trataba de organizar mis ideas -¡Ahora recuerdo!- dije -T-tú eres Kurumi del club de Atletismo-

-¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre?- dijo la chica mientras abría los ojos confundida.

-Porque yo hiba a la misma preparatoria que tú, soy de segundo año- expliqué.

-Entonces nosotras somos tus sempais- habló la chica de cabello rosado, que hasta ahora había permanecido callada. -Mi nombre es Takeya Yuki, pero puedes decirme Yuki, y ésta es Megu-nee, ella se encarga de supervisar nuestro club-

-Gusto en conocerte- dijo Megu-nee.

Miré hacia todos lados, pero no había nadie más que yo, Yuki y Kurumi.

-¿C-con quien estás...?- no logré formular mi pregunta.

Entró entonces una tercer chica, ésta tenía el cabello lacio y color castaño, y vestía unas mallas color negro que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, al igual que las demás, llevaba puesto el característico uniforme de la preparatoria.

Al cruzar miradas, nuestras caras enrojecieron.

-Rii-san, ya despertó el pervertido, pero es extraño, dice que hiba al mismo instituto que nosotras, y hasta sabía mi nombre- comentó Kurumi a la chica.

-¡L-lo dices en s-serio?- respondió la castaña, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

-A-así es, m-mi nombre es Ray Takahashi- traté de recordar -Y tu... eres la presidenta del club de jardinería, te llamabas...Yuuri, ¿cierto?- dije.

Ella se sorprendió, al parecer había acertado.

-B-bueno, dejando eso de lado- comenzó a hablar Yūri, pero su mirada cambió al semblante serio de una persona que es capaz de matar a alguien por haberse comido la última rebanada de pizza -Exactamente QUÉ planeabas hacer cuando entraste al probador-

-¡Y-yo no planeaba nada!, ¡Nunca me imaginé que habría alguien dentro!- traté de justificar mis actos, pero ciertamente era demasiado extraño haber encontrado a una chica dentro de un probador tal como están las cosas.

En ese momento ví como Yuki se alejó mientras hablaba con Megu-nee.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, ¿y si fué mordido?- interrumpió Kurumi, mientras acercaba cada vez más su pala a mi cuello

-¡No! ¡No!, estoy cien por ciento libre de mordeduras- dije nervioso.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que no mientes?- habló Yuuri.

-Pues...-

-Podemos dejarlo atado en el pasillo y atraer a algunos de ellos, si está infectado no lo atacarán... probablemente- sugirió Kurumi.

-¡¿Acaso yo estoy pintado o qué?!- dije molesto -¡Ni piensen que dejaré que me hagan eso!-

-¿Oh?, ¿Crees que tienes otra opción?- Kurumi acercó amenazadoramente su arma a mí, causando que gotas de sudor frío calleran de mi rostro.

-Kurumi, es suficiente- Yuuki la detuvo. -Recuerda que los que son mordidos tardan poco tiempo en convertirse, así que si hubiera sido mordido, ya no sería uno de ellos-

-Tú... tienes razón- suspíró Kurumi a la vez que apartaba su pala de mi rostro.

-*Fuu* Gracias- dije, me sentía un poco más aliviado.

-¿Y qué haremos con él?- preguntó la chica de cabello oscuro.

-Hmm... pues no tenemos más opción que llevarlo con nosotras- respondió Yuuri.

-Si lo dejamos aquí morirá tarde o temprano... y si lo soltamos no sabemos si nos hará algo- dijo Kurumi mientras soltaba una mirada penetrante en mi dirección.

-¡Ya se!- dijo Yuuri mientras se acercaba a mí.

* * *

15 minutos después...

-...- me encontraba caminando lentamente detrás de las tres chicas que antes me habían atado... ¡oh! y seguía atado.

Ambas habían acordado que las acompañara, pero atado de manos y además habían vaciado todo el contenido de mi mochila.

-¿No creen que esto es demasiado?-

-Nunca se está demasiado seguro- dijo Kurumi aguantando la risa.

Al parecer ellas le habían dicho a Yuki que estabamos jugando un juego... no quiero ni preguntar.

Entramos a una tienda de víveres, pero la mayoría de las cosas estaban caducadas, tan solo lograron conseguir unas 20 latas de comida.

Notamos algo pequeño que pasó corriendo por el final del pasillo en el que nos encontrabamos.

-Podría ser una rata- dije entrecerrando los ojos para ver si podía reconocer la forma del pequeño animal.

Escuchamos un sonido, así que nos dirigimos cautelosamente hacia la fuente de éste y encontraños...

-¡Un perrito!- chilló de emoción Yuki. -¿Qué haces aquí?- trató de acariciar al animal, un pequeño perro color anaranjado con blanco, pero Yuuri la detuvo.

-Espera Yuki-chan, no sabemos si le pertenece a alguien- le advirtió.

De repente el perro salió corriendo. Yuki quiso perseguirlo, pero Yuuri se lo impidió.

-No puedes ir sola, hay gente muy peligrosa-

-P-pero el perrito...- habló en tono de capricho.

-Yo podría...- intenté terminar de hablar, pero me interrumpieron.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado- dijo Kurumi con voz firme.

-O vamos, yo conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, he venido miles de veces antes, si alguna de ustedes va sola, se perderán y ya saben lo que pasará después- dije confiado.

-Pero si te dejamos ir solo, no tenemos la certeza de que volverás, podrías tendernos una trampa y atraer a muchos de ellos para llevarte todo lo que tenemos- dijo apuntando su dedo índice a mi pecho.

-Él tiene razón, si conoce tan bien éste lugar, entonces nosotras tardaríamos demasiado en volver en caso de que pasase algo- habló mientras una de sus manos se colocaba en su barbilla.

Kurumi y Yuuri se quedaron pensando por unos momentos, hasta que Yuuri rompió el silencio.

-Yo iré con él- dijo, lo que nos sorprendió a Kurumi y a mí.

-P-pero si...- comenzó a hablar Kurumi, pero ella la interrumpió.

-Seguirá atado, él simplemente me guiará, y si nos encontramos en una situación peligrosa, lo usaré como carnada para escapar- habló de una manera muy natural, como si se tratara de algo muy simple.

-¡¿EEEEHH?!- exclamé asustado, éstas chicas estaban dispuestas a dejarme morir si las cosas se complicaban.

-Está bien- dijo Kurumi de mala gana.

Entonces nos pusimos en marcha, Yuuri a la cabeza y yo detrás de ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el pequeño perrito siguió corriendo, hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta.

Ladró y ésta se abrió.

-¡Taromaru!, me alegro de que hayas vuelto, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba- sonó una voz a la vez que el perro entraba al lugar y la puerta se cerraba tras de él.

 **Cambié algunas cosas del capítulo, igualmente voy a hacerle unos cambios al capítulo siguiente.  
**


	7. Fuera

**Escrito por MagnetG216**

No dije nada por los siguientes 20 minutos, pero cuando el silencio comenzó a ponerme incómodo decidí hacerle una pregunta a la chica que tenía enfrente.

-Y... ¿ustedes son las únicas?- mi pregunta pareció afectarle un poco.

-Ahora mismo... si, solo somos nosotras- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-...- permanecí callado.

Fueron las únicas palabras que intercambiamos, y decidí no tocar más ese tema; al final perdimos el rastro del perro, y decidimos que sería mejor regresar.

Antes de marcharnos, Yuuri había acordado encontrarse con Kurumi y Yuki en la misma tienda de ropa donde desperté. Al llegar ahí, las demás chicas preguntaron si habíamos encontrado algo.

-No logramos seguir al perro, quizás sólo es callejero- habló Yūri

-Awww- respondió Yuki con lagrimas en los ojos. -Seguramente se asustó, ¡Ya se!, volvamos a buscarlo y tal vez...-

-Recuerda que no se permiten mascotas en la escuela- dijo cortantemente Kurumi.

Yuki hizo un puchero.

-Yuki-chan, ¿por qué no vas a ver alguna camisa que te guste?- Sugirió Yūri

-¡Sii, les escogeré ropa a todos!, vamos Megu-nee- se alejó dando pequeños saltos de vez en cuando.

Cuando Yuki estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar nuestra conversación, las dos comenzaron a hablar.

-Tan solo nos hace falta algo de comida, la tienda que encontramos estaba casi vacía- dijo Yūri

-Iremos tan pronto como consigamos toda la ropa necesaria- respondió Kurumi -Que mala suerte que no encontramos nada-

Recordé entonces el aspecto que tenía el perro.

-Algo no cuadra- dije, lo que atrajo miradas de confusión de ambas -Ese perro parecía estar bien alimentado, además que no presentaba ninguna mordida, y para que eso suceda...-

-Tuvo que haber estado con alguien- repondió Kurumi

-Exacto, así que es posible que haya alguien más en el centro comercial- dije.

-Pero no podemos arriesgarnos y buscar a su dueño, no con Yuki- argumentó Yūri

-No comprendo, pero supongo que tienen razón- contesté

-Muy bien, ahora vamos a...-

-Yo mismo iré a buscar si hay alguien- dije decidido.

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamaron Kurumi y Yūri al unísono.

-Ustedes vayan a donde tengan que ir, yo regresaré lo más rápido posible- dije acercandome a la puerta principal del establecimiento. -¿Podrían darme mi mochila por favor, y de paso desatarme?-

-No irás a ningún lado- dijo Kurumi impidiendome el paso.

-Pueden inspeccionar mi mochila y sacar todo lo que consideren "peligroso", tan solo confíen en mí- la miré a los ojos firmemente...

Efectivamente eso hicieron, pero no aceptaron mi propuesta de ír solo a investigar. Se estaban preparando para irse, pero yo permanecí sentado en el suelo.

-Debí haberlo imaginado, obviamente no confían en mí- suspiré. -Bueno, supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo mismo-

Tenía las manos atadas, pero usando un gancho que encontré cerca de mí, logré extraer algo que tenía dentro de mi bolsa del pantalón.

-Eureka- susurré de felicidad al ver la pequeña navaja suiza que siempre traigo conmigo.

Tardé unos minutos en cortar la cuerda, cuando ésta cedió, disimuladamente dirigí una mano a mi mochila y tomé una bolsa, lo único que quedaba dentro.

Cuando ninguna estaba viendo, salí corriendo. Al verme, Kurumi corrió tras de mí, pero me escabullí entre los pasillos y las tiendas, y ella me perdió de vista.

-Maldición- dijo enojada Kurumi mientras volvía a la tienda de ropa.

-¡¿Qué pasó, cómo se liberó?!- preguntó nerviosa Yuuri

-No lo sé, pero dejó su mochila- respondió la chica mientras inspeccionaba mis pertenencias.

Cuando me aseguré de que Kurumi había dejado de seguirme, comencé a caminar rumbo al otro extremo del centro comercial.

-*Fuu* Se nota que ella estaba *Fuuh* en el equipo de atletismo- respiré agitadamente mientras recobraba el aire.

Volví al pasillo principal, pero por alguna razón había demasiados zombies.

-Maldición- me quejé mientras pasaba cautelosamente por las tiendas. -A este paso nunca llegaré-

Ya había recorrido un buen trayecto, pero no lograba avanzar por una gran multitud que se encontraba frente a mí.

Entonces un pequeño animal se acercó rápidamente a mí -Hey, eres el mismo perro que habíamos visto- lo atrapé y comprobé que efectivamente estaba libre de mordeduras. -¿Donde te habías metido? Te habíamos estado bus...- éste se soltó y siguió corriendo hasta que lo perdí de vista.

Entonces, un sonido atrajo mi atención, un vidrio quebrandose. Todos comenzaron se dirigieron hacia la fuente del sonido.

-No se escucha tan lejos, si es otra persona, está en un gran aprieto- comencé a correr, en dirección al sonido, entrando en las tiendas para evitar quedarme sin salida.

Me encontraba a unos 50 metros de distancia, cuando logré a quien había causado el sonido...

* * *

Unos minutos antes...

En un pasillo cercano a las oficinas de atención al cliente, tras una de las puertas que parecía estar obstruída con numerosas cajas, se escuchabó una voz.

-¡Taromaru! ¡No vuelvas a salir, es muy peligroso allá afuera!, además... no se que haría si algo te pasara... y me dejaras sola...- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos una chica que aparentaba ser de preparatoria, con cabello rubio y corto. Ella le hablaba a un pequeño perro que se encontraba en sus brazos, pero que no parecía estar muy alegre de estar con ella.

El perro ignoró cada una de las palabras que decía la chica y comenzó a ladrar al exterior de la puerta.

-¿P-pasa algo?- comenzó a asustarse la chica, guardó silencio y esperó por unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie.

-No escucho nada...- susurró a la vez que se acercó a la puerta, apartó las cajas una por una, y tomó la manija. Abrió lentamente y poco a poco la puerta, para asegurarse de que si había alguno de ellos cerca, no se dieran cuenta de donde estaba.

Cuando logró ver un espacio, Taromaru salió corriendo y se alejó rápidamente por el pasillo.

-¡Taromaru!- gritó, lo que atrajo la atención de demasiados de ellos. Ella al verlos acercarse, entró en pánico, tomó rápidamente su bolsa y comenzó a correr en la misma dirección a la que se había dirigido el perro.

Corrió por entre los pasillos, pero cada vez más de ellos aparecían, en un intento de doblar una esquina, fué sorprendida por uno de ellos. Sangre goteaba de su boca, y su piel era tan palida como la de un cadáver. La chica perdió el equilibrio y chocó contra un vidrio, que pertenecía a una tienda de joyería.

El vidrio se rompió y los millones de fragmentos de cristal se esparcieron por todo el suelo. Al caer, algunos cristales se incrustaron en el brazo y piernas de la chica, produciendo un dolor enorme, y haciendo que ella casi no se pudiera mover.

Se dió cuenta de que más de ellos estaban acercandose, y lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

Estaba perdida, no podía hacer nada. El intenso dolor estaba nublando su vista.

-K-kei... lo siento-

* * *

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero habían demasiados de ellos. Me agaché y saque de mi pantalón la pequeña bolsa que había obtenido anteriormente de mi mochila.

Dentro de la bolsa había una gran cantidad de canicas de cristal.

-Espero que funcione- dije mientras tomaba un puñado y me preparaba para lanzarlas lo más lejos posible.

-¡OIGAN IDIOTAS!- grité lo más fuerte que me permitieron mis pulmones.

Al escuchar mi voz, la chica giró su cabeza y cruzamos miradas.

-¡VENGAN ACÁ!-

Entonces arrojé todas las canicas que había en mi mano tan lejos como pude, éstas al caer en el suelo producieron un ruido muy fuerte.

Todos los zombies comenzaron a dirigirse hacia donde habían caído las canicas, así que aproveché y fuí corriendo a ayudar a la chica.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿Puedes caminar?- pregunté mientras me agachaba para revisar sus heridas. -Sabía que estabas aquí-

Ella me miró a los ojos.

-N-no puedo... m-mi pierna- dijo en voz baja, parecía agotada y sus heridas parecían impedirle el movimiento.

-Tienes fragmentos de vidrio clavados en el brazo, espalda y piernas...- dije, entonces me percaté de que las canicas habían dejado de producir ruido, solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que nos acorralaran de nuevo.

-*Fuuuh* por qué siempre tengo que hacer yo todo- me quejé -No puedo dejarte aquí-

Entonces coloqué uno de mis brazos debajo de sus piernas y con el otro sostuve su cabeza.

-Una, dos y... ¡Tres!- con esfuerzo la levanté.

-¡E-eeek!- lanzó un chillido, y su rostro se tornó color carmesí. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Resiste un poco, te llevaré con las demás- dije con algo de dificultad y comencé a correr con aquella chica entre mis brazos.

* * *

Habrán pasado un par de minutos, pero para mí fué una eternidad.

Llegué porfín a la tienda de ropa donde había conocido a las chicas, pero ellas ya nos e encontraban ahí. Bajé a la chica por unos momentos para descansar.

-¿E-estás bien?- me preguntó

-S-si solo necesito un r-respiro- mi voz sonaba agitada por el cansancio. -Tal parece que no están aquí-

Me levanté y observé a mi alrededor. En el suelo encontré algunos palitos luminosos, indicando que habían estado aquí hace poco. Podía ver la entrada principal, ví algo extraño entonces; entrecerré los ojos y logré divisar a Yuki salir por una de las puertas corriendo.

-Maldición, tenemos que alcanzarlas- dije, tomé fuerzas nuevamente y la levanté.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta principal, pero las escaleras eléctricas estaban plagadas de zombies, y por atrás se acercaban cada vez más.

Miré a mi alrededor y pude ver un gran piano que se encontraba a ún lado de las escaleras.

-Sujétate- le dije a la chica, ella me obedeció y apoyando una pierna en el barandal de las escaleras salté y caí sobre el piano.

Mi pié se había torcido por la caída. Ninguno sabía que hacer, ella no podía caminar y yo no podía llevarla. Así que la única opción que teníamos era pedir ayuda.

-¡AYUUUDAA!- ambos gritamos con las últimas fuerzas que teníamos.

* * *

Kurumi, Yuuri y Yuki habían salido del centro comercial, y se disponían a entrar al automóvil para regresar a la escuela.

-Fué bueno salir- dijo Kurumi a la vez que metía su mochila en un compartimiento del vehículo.

-Sí, encontré muchas cosas interesantes- respondió Yuuri. -¿Qué crees que pasó con Takahashi-kun?

-No me interesa, él se fué por su cuenta, además...- comenzó a hablar Kurumi, pero fué interrumpida.

-¿Escucharon eso?- dijo Yuki mirando hacia la puerta del edificio.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Yuuri

-Megu, ¿tú lo escuchaste cuerto?- insistió Yuki mirando a su maestra

-N-no Yuki-san, yo no...?-

-Alguien nos llama...- Yuki comenzó a correr.

-¡Yuki!- gritaron Kurumi y Yuuri, y corrieron en la misma dirección que su compañera.

* * *

Los zombies comenzaban a agruparse frente al piano, y al tratar de alcanzarnos presionaban las letras y producían más sonido.

-¿Q-qué hacemos?- preguntó la chica aterrada.

-Eh... Emmm... yo- traté de pensar, pero no lograba encontrar nada.

Entonces ambos la vimos...

Una chica... de uniforme azul con blanco, cabello rosado y ojos del mismo color... con un extraño sombrero negro y unas calcetas rosas con puntos blancos.

-Yuki- dije en mi mente, mi garganta estaba demasiado seca para articular palabras.

-Mas... personas- dijo en voz baja la chica

Detrás de ella llegaron otras dos chicas, una de cabello castaño y largo, y la otra de cabello color morado obsuro.

Yuki comenzó a correr en dirección nuestra, las demás trataron de detenerla, pero ella siguió adelante.

Fueron rodeadas en poco tiempo, eran demasiados como para que Kurumi se encargara.

Quería ponerme de pié, ayudarlas para que pudieran salir con vida... pero estaba demasiado agotado.

-K-kyaa- oí un grito de la chica.

Uno de ellos había logrado agarrar su pié, traté de ayudarla, pero más tarde otro se le unió. Nuestra fuerza no era comparable con la de ellos.

Yuuri entonces sacó de su mochila un pequeño llavero.

-¡Todos, tapen sus oídos!- gritó y todos la obedecímos, ella retiró la parte de la correa del pequeño artefacto y éste coemnzó a hacer un ruido ensordecedor.

-¡Una alarma!- grité para mis adentros.

Todos los zombies permanecieron en el lugar, abrumados por el sonido, y Yuki aprovechó el momento para acercarse a nosotros.

-¡Ven conmigo!- le dijo a la chica de cabello corto, estirando su mano.

Kurumi se acercó a mí y trató de ayudarme a bajar de encima del piano.

-¡Rápido, tenemos que irnos!- dijo a la vez que me ayudaba a caminar.

Todos nos subimos, aunque un poco apretados, al automovil. Yuki y la chica de cabello corto se quedaron dormidas rápidamente.

-Tenía... razón- pronuncié las últimas palabras con una voz áspera y ronca, antes de perder el conocimiento.


	8. Inician las Clases

**Escrito por MagnetG216  
**

Un movimiento brusco me despertó alrededor de una hora después de salir del centro comercial, abrí los ojos lentamente y ví a Kurumi sosteniendo su habitual herramienta de jardinería con una mano.

-¡Rápido!, No se si pueda contenerlos más- dijo Kurumi dándome la espalda y tomando con ambas manos su arma.

Ya habíamos llegado al lugar donde las chicas "vivían" si se le puede decir vida, la Academia Megurigaoka, mi antiguo centro de estudios.

-*bostezo* Dónde es...- articulé un par de palabras antes de girar mi cabeza y sorprenderme al ver a una chica de cabello corto y rubio recostada en mi hombro.

-¡¿Q-qu...?!- fué lo único que pude decir antes de que ella abriera los ojos y me mirara fijamente, su rostro se tornó de un color carmesí y rápidamente se apartó.

-P-p-per-perdón, y-yo s-solo...- habló nerviosa.

-¡¿Qué no escuchaste?¡ ¡Rápido, que no hay tiempo!- la interrumpió Kurumi. -La entrada está bloqueada, así que tendrán que subir usando la cuerda que cuelga de ahí- dijo señalando una ventana a unos 4 metros del suelo, lo que parecía ser el segundo piso.

-S-si... ¡Vamos!- abrí la puerta del auto y le indiqué a la chica que me siguiera, ambos tomamos nuestras cosas.

El lugar estaba repleto de (desde ahora les llamaré "zombies", para mayor comodidad), por lo que tuvimos que correr en zigzag para evitarlos, hasta que finalmente llegamos al lugar indicado.

Se trataba de una cuerda gruesa (unos 10 cm de grosor), que parecía poder soportar nuesto peso. En el otro extremo ví como Yuki y Yuuri sostenían la cuerda, esperando a que subiéramos.

La chica de cebello corto sujetó con ambas manos la cuerda y comenzó a subir, cuando ella ya hiba por la mitad, yo hice lo mismo.

-¡Kurumi!, ¡Apúrate!- gritó Yuuri a su amiga, quien estaba revisando que nada se quedara en el vehículo.

-¡Listo!- respondió Kurumi y corrió hacia donde estabamos nosotros.

-*Fuuah* Que alivio- pensé, entonces dirigí mi mirada hacia arriba y... un pequeño chorro de sangre comenzó a brotar de mi nariz. -(gracias oh kami-sama, por permitirme vivir hasta este momento)

Cuando todos habíamos subido, Yuuri y Kurumi recogieron la cuerda y la enredaron.

-Siganme- dijo con autoridad Kurumi

Caminamos por los pasillos, la mayoría de las ventanas estaban rotas, y habían manchas de sangre por todo el suelo, las aulas estaban desordenadas y todo el lugar tenía un olor muy desagradable.

-Veo que en todos lados pasó lo mismo- suspiré.

-...- Todas permanecieron calladas a excepción de Yuki, quien tarareaba una canción a la vez que caminaba sando pequeños saltos como si se tratara de un paseo por el parque.

-Esperen- Dijo Kurumi haciendo una seña con la mano para que nos detuvieramos.

Ella se asomó por una esquina y al ver que no había ninguno de ellos, nos indicó que podíamos continuar; permanecimos en silencio hasta llegar a las escaleras, estas estaban obstruídas por una especie de barrera hecha con los escritorios unidos entre sí mediante un grueso alambre metálico.

-Ahora suban- indicó Yuuri

-Primero Ray- se apresuró a hablar Kurumi, quien me miró con una mirada de sospecha.

-¿Hm?- cuestioné, pero la respuesta de la chica no tardó.

-No creas que no se lo que hiciste cuando subías por la cuerda- susurró mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y apartar la mirada, a la vez que me rascaba la nuca nerviosamente. -Y-yo iré primero- Comencé a escalar cada uno de los escritorios, hasta llegar a la cima, unos cuantos metros alejada del suelo.

Dí un salto y caí en un escalón de las escaleras, cada una hizo lo mismo y, cuando todos estabamos del otro lado, avanzamos hacia el piso de arriba.

Continuamos por el pasillo, hasta que las chicas se detuvieron frente a la que supuse que era la cede del consejo estudiantil, pero donde debería de estar dicho letrero, había una hoja pegada que decía las palabras:

"Club de la Vida Escolar"

Kurumi deslizó la puerta, revelando una sala con sillas, una mesa al centro, una pizarra además de utensilios de cocina y una estufa; algunas cajas de alimentos y otras vacías se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo.

Yuuri, Kurumi y Yuki se sentaron cada una en una silla, Kurumi dejó su pala reposando en la mesa y Yuuri tomó una libreta y comenzó a anotar en ella.

La chica de cabello corto y yo tan solo permanecimos observando cómo nos ignoraban completamente, así que decidí hablar con ella.

-Y... ¿Cual es tu nombre?- le pregunté, lo que la tomó por sorpresa

-A-a cierto, mi nombre es Miki Naoki, soy de segundo año- dijo

-Me llamo Ray Takahashi un gusto- estiré la mano como gesto de saludo, a lo que ella respondió de la misma manera

Entonces súbitamente Yuki se levantó de la silla, y se dirigió hacia nosotros.

-¡Les enseñaré la escuela!, ¡Síganme!, aquí hice el mapa- dijo mostrandonos una hoja de papel repleta de dibujos. -¡Megu-nee nos acompañará!, así que no se preocupen, no nos perderemos- agregó

Ambos accedimos algo confundidos (en realidad no teníamos nada mejor que hacer) y comenzamos a seguirla.

Cada salón que nos mostraba estaba en el mismo estado que el anterior, hecho un lío... pero a pesar de eso, ella parecía no ver lo mismo que nosotros...

-¡Y aquí está el salón de música!- dijo enérgicamente mientras entraba al lugar

-Tienes razón Megu-nee, les mostraré la música que tenemos- dijo, tomó una grabadora y la encendió, produciendo una tonada pegadiza.

-Emm...- quizo hablar Miki, pero la tomé del brazo.

-¿Estas segura?- susurré adivinando sus intenciones

-...- ella solamente asintió, entonces la solté y dí un paso atrás

-Yuki-san... quería preguntarte algo...- comenzó a hablar la chica de cabello corto.

-¿Qué sucede, no te gusta la música?, Si quieres puedo poner otra, tengo muuuchas canciones listas aquí en- fué interrumpida por Miki

-¿Q-quién es... Megu-nee?-

-...- Yuki se mantuvo en silencio, a la vez que susurraba palabras inentendibles y se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos como si de un gran dolor se tratase.

-O-oye ¿Estas bien?- dije preocupado, la manera en que actuó me pareció demasiado extraña.

-¡Ah Megu-nee, que buena idea, vamos a contarsela a Rii-san y Kurumi-san!- dijo en voz alta, y salió disparada en dirección al cuarto del club.

-¿Qué... acaba de pasar?- dije confundido

-No tengo idea- afirmó Miki.

Ambos nos dirigimos al cuarto del club, aún algo aturdidos por la forma de actuar de Yuki.


	9. Nuevos Miembros para el Club

**Muy buenos días/noches o lo que sea, me disculpo de antemano por tardar demasiado en sacar un nuevo capitulo, me bloquee y no me llegaban ideas a la mente... bueno, sin nada mas que decir, los dejo con el capitulo.  
**

Miki y yo entramos a la sala del club, donde encontramos a Yuki hablando con Yuuri, Kurumi por su parte estaba limpiando su pala.

-¡Yay, ya llegaron!, ¿Puedo preguntarles yo?, Porfiiiis- dijo emocionada la pelirosa.

-Espera Yuki-chan, ¿No querías antes que nos ayudaran con una actividad?- propuso Yuuri

-¡Oh!, ¡Tienes razón ahora vuelvo!-

Salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Aprovechando la ausencia de la pelirosa, Miki y yo decidimos preguntar acerca de lo extraño que sé había comportado Yuki.

-¿Quién es Megu-nee?- habló Miki

-*Suspiro* Ya la vieron ¿cierto?- respondió Yuuri bajando la cabeza

-Así es, y queremos respuestas- dije

-Megu... era nuestra maestra de japonés, cuando todo esto sucedió, Yuki se deprimió profundamente, así que decidimos crear el club de la vida escolar, para hacer más divertida la estancia aquí... entonces ella...-

Yuuri entonces permaneció en silencio, en sus ojos podía ver tristeza; instintivamente coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro, ella me miró fijamente a los ojos, asentí con la cabeza y ví como la tristeza en sus ojos disminuía.

La puerta se abrió

-¡Ya regresé!- gritó Yuki emocionada - Todos escuchen por favor-

Yuuri se separó rápidamente.

-¿Q-que sucede Yuki-chan?-

-¡Tengamos un festival deportivo aquí en la escuela!-

-¿Eh?- dijo confundida Miki

-¡Será divertido si jugamos algo!-

-¿Jugar?-

-¡No es solo eso, es una actividad del club!- dijo la pelirosa inflando el pecho

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté

-Yuki-chan, recuerda que ellos aún no lo saben- le recordó Yuuri

-¡Oh, cierto!-

Yuki comenzó a escribir en un pizarrón que se encontraba sobre un taburete a un lado de la mesa.

-¡Reglamento del club de la vida escolar, número 5!- dijeron las tres al unísono -¡Los miembros del club deben de participar en eventos alrededor de toda la escuela!-

-Eh, creo que hay cosas más importantes que...- fuí interrumpido

-Me parece bien, así todos podríamos comenzar a conocernos mejor-

Después de que todas estuvieran de acuerdo, comenzamos a hacer preparativos (muy a la fuerza, me parecía un sinsentido).

* * *

 **Inician los eventos (saltar si quieren)**

 **Jalar la cuerda**

-Ni piensen que voy a hacer eso- dije cruzado de brazos

-Deja de quejarte y relájate- respondió Kurumi a la vez que me empujaba para entrar al juego.

Me coloqué de un lado de la cuerda.

-Supongo que no me queda nada mas que aceptar- suspiré -Entonces, ¿contra quién me... ¡EHHHH!?-

Del otro lado de la cuerda se encontraban todas y cada una de las chicas, exceptuando Miki, preparadas para enfrentarme.

-¡¿Cómo esperan que vaya 1vs3?!-

-Eres un chico, no sería justo si...-

-¡Son demasiadas incluso para un chico!-

-No te quejes-

Como se imaginan, me hicieron caer de cara nada más empezar.

 **Carreras**

De alguna forma, me comenzaban a gustar estas actividades, me relajaban y hacían olvidar lo que sucedía ayá afuera

Kurumi había derotado fácilmente a las demás chicas, y con mayor dificultad a Miki... ahora era mi turno.

-¿Preparado para perder?- me habló desafiante

-Omae wa, mou shindeiru- dije bromeando

-¡¿Nani?!- respondió a mi broma, ambos nos reímos

Yuki bajó la bandera roja y ambos arrancamos a máxima velocidad rumbo a la meta, ella comenzó ganado, pero yo, al tener mayor aguante la alcancé unos segundos después. Los dos estábamos hombro a hombro, podía sentir la adrenalina coriendo por mis venas y la emoción, algo que no sentía hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Y es... ¡Un empate!-

Kurumi y yo respirábamos agitadamente, ella me ofreció la mano para que me levantara, y yo la acepté amablemente.

-No eres tan malo como pensaba- dijo sonriendo

-Yo esperaba más de tí- le respondí en tono de burla

-Hidoi- dijo golpeandome en el brazo

 **Minibaloncesto**

En realidad no pasó mucho... personalmente soy pésimo en este tipo de juegos, así que no anoté ni una.

Resumen: Yuki se golpeó en la frente con una pelota de tennis, a todos nos pareció gracioso.

 **Terminan los eventos**

* * *

Miki estaba sentada recuperando el aliento por todo un día de ejercicio, me acerqué y tomé asiento a su lado, ella apartó la mirada inmediatamente.

-¿Y, qué hacías en el centro comercial?- pregunté

-B-bueno, estaba con una amiga cuando todo esto sucedió... ella y yo nos ocultamos por mucho tiempo en un almacén... luego ella se fué y...- en ese instante sus rostro expresó profunda tristeza, igual a como había actuado Yuuri.

-Yo tenía un amigo llamado Takashi, él era mi mejor amigo y siempre pasabamos el rato jugando videojuegos y viendo anime, él siempre era popular y tenía muchos amigos y amigas- dije recordando los buenos momentos -Mientras que yo era el bicho raro, siempre viajaba así que no tenía amigos, además siempre he sido demasiado tímido.

-Tehee- soltó una risa, pero no me molestó.

Cambié a un tono serio, ella lo notó y se quedó en silencio.

-Él fué infectado cuando tratabamos de rescatar a una niña- continué -No tuve el valor para matarlo, así que decidí atarlo a la cama... y ahí sigue, tratando de arrancar mi piel pedazo por pedazo-

Mi rostro ahora tenía un semblante sombrío y depresivo, noté que a ella le incomodaba, así que cambié de tema.

-Pero el día en que las conocí a ustedes...-

-¡!-

-Ése día fuí muy affortunado- sonreí. -Y hoy me la pasé genial-

Ella sonrió también, mientras un ligero rubor crecía en sus mejillas. -Si, fué... Divertido-

Llegó entonces Kurumi, tenía dos botellas de agua en sus manos.

-¿Quieren un poco?- dijo mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Miki

-Si, gracias- respondí, tomando el envase y bebiendo el líquido, que refrescó mi seca garganta.

-Es increíble- habló Kurumi -Yuki siempre sabe lo que necesitamos, de ella fué la idea de ir a una excursión al centro comercial-

Miki y yo nos sorprendimos.

-Pensabamos que era una idea loca... pero me alegra que fueramos- sonrió

-...-

Kurumi se levantó e hiba a ir a revisar algo, o no se... pero en ese instante lo decidí...

-¡Quiero unirme al club de la vida escolar!- dije en voz alta, y todas voltearon a ver en mi dirección.

-¡Siiiii!- exclamó Yuki felizmente -¡Bienvenido Ray-kun!

-Gracias- miré a todas -Mi nombre es Ray Takahashi, por favor cuiden de mí-

Así terminó este grandioso día, el primero de mi nueva vida... como miembro del club de la vida escolar.


	10. Recuerdos

**Muchas gracias a los que han dejado sus review, sé que tardé DEMASIADO en subir el nuevo chap, pero espero que me tengan fé ):**

-Se está haciendo tarde, por favor Kurumi, ¿podrías decirle a Takahashi-kun donde dormirá?- dijo Yuuri mientras comenzaba a colocar todas las cosas que usamos para los juegos en su lugar.

-Copiado- respondió la chica de coletas, dió media vuelta e hizo una señal con la mano indicando que la siguiera.

Asentí con la cabeza y me despedí de las demás chicas, después seguí a Kurumi.

Caminamos durante un par de minutos, pasado ese tiempo ella se detuvo frente a una puerta, la abrió y del otro lado había una gran sala con una mesa y dos sillas, un pequeño casillero y una alfombra en el suelo.

-¿Aquí voy a dormir?- pregunté mientras observaba el lugar.

-Así es, espera aquí, voy a traer tu bolsa de dormir- salió de la habitación.

Heché un vistazo por los alrededores, pero la habitación no tenía nada fuera de lo común. Sentí repentinamente un dolor agudo en mi región media, mi estómago comenzó a gruñir, exigiendo comida.

-Suerte que siempre traigo algo de comida en mi...- estiré mi brazo por mi espalda -Mierda, mi mochila-

Dí un suspiro, y caminé rumbo a la ventana para calmarme un poco. La vista no era muy diferente a la de mi hogar, pero una gran diferencia era la gran cantidad de estudiantes infectados que se encontraban vagando a travéz del campo de fútbol del instituto.

Unos minutos después, Kurumi regresó sosteniendo un saco de dormir color azul.

-Toma- dijo arrojandolo hacia mí -Si necesitas alguna otra cosa, solo pregunta- dió media vuelta y pretendía írse.

-¡Espera!- ella giró su cabeza en mi dirección -¿No sabrás donde está mi mochila de casualidad?-

-Hmm... creo que se quedó en el auto- respondió, y siguió su rumbo.

-¡O-oye...!- quise detenerla, pero ya había dejado la habitación.

Miré hacia la ventana, y pude notar que estaba atardeciendo, tan solo quedaban unas cuantas horas de luz.

-Será mañana entonces... debería buscar a Yuuri, quizás ella pueda darme algo de comida-

Salí de la habitación con intensión de encontrar a alguna de las chicas.

 _20 minutos después_

-Okey, oficialmente estoy perdido- bajé la cabeza derrotado.

Al parecer los meses que había estado ausente me habían desorientado un poquito.

-Creo que mi destino es morir de hambre- me quejé a la vez que me recostaba en el suelo. -Debí de haber desayunado más...-

El sonido de pasos me alertó que se acercaba alguien.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ray-kun?- dijo Yuki en tono infantíl.

-Estoy admirando el paisaje, y reflexionando sobre lo sobrevalorada que está la vida- (tono filosófico)

-¿Ok...?- respondió confundida la pelirosada.

-Tengo muuuuucha hambre, traté de buscar a alguna de ustedes, pero terminé perdido- suspiré

-Eso lo explica- sonrió -Yo te llevo a donde está Rii-san, ¡Sígueme!- comenzó a correr por el pasillo, rápidamente hice un esfuerzo por levantarme y fuí tras de ella.

Un par de minutos pasaron antes de que nos encontraramos frente a la sala del Club de Vida Escolar. Yuki seguía igual de inquieta, pero yo ya muy apenas podía mantenerme de pié.

Deslicé la puerta y dentro se encontraba Yuuri escribiendo en una pequeña libreta, con una calculadora a un lado suyo.

-Takahashi-kun, ¿Necesitas algo?- dijo Yuuri sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.

-¿N-no tendrán algo de comida?- pregunté tratando de disimular los gruñidos de mis entrañas.

-En un rato cenaremos todos, ¿Por qué no le pides a Yuki si te da un paseo por la escuela?-

-P-pero...- quise quejarme, pero Yuki me interrumpió.

-¡Sí!, primero iremos a los huertos, después al laboratorio, ¡ah! y por último a las regaderas- decía eufórica

-Espera... ¿Tienen regaderas?- pregunté incrédulo

-Claro, la escuela tiene páneles solares y un recolector de agua en la azotea, así que tenemos agua caliente- respondió, cerrando el cuaderno en el que escribía.

-¡¿Agua caliente?! ¡En serio!, ¡Podría...!, digo ¿Creen que podría darme una ducha?- dije emocionado.

-S-supongo- dijo Yuuri sorprendida por mi actitud.

-¡Genial!- recuperé toda mi energía de un momento a otro -¿Podrías decirme donde están Yuki?-

-¡Claro!- respondió -¡Ahora vuelvo Rii-san!-

Ambos salimos corriendo de la sala del club, con destino a las duchas.

-¡Oh casi lo olvido!, ¡Esperen, Miki-san está tomando un baño!- gritó la castaña -Espero que me hayan escuchado-

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo?- le pregunté a Yuki.

-Creo que dijo que le bajaramos al baño-

* * *

Yuki me había explicado cómo funcionaban las regaderas, y me había dado una toalla para después de ducharme.

-No puedo creer que me ducharé después de tanto tiempo... ¡y con agua caliente!- dije impaciente.

Estaba distraído, y choqué con algo, cayendo al suelo.

-Ughh, ¿Qué fué eso?- me pregunté adolorido

-¿Q-que fué...?-

Escuché una voz conocida.

-¡K-kyaaaaaaa!-

El gito de Miki fué tan ruidoso, que tuve miedo que los zombies de África nos hubieran escuchado.

-¡P-por q-qué estás a-aquí!- gritó Miki, sosteniendo fuertemente la toalla con la que cubría su cuerpo.

-¡T-tú por q-qué estás aquí¡- respondí, cubriendome asímismo con mi respectiva toalla.

-¡Y-yuuri no me dijo nada de que alguien más estaba aquí!- dije en defensa propia.

Incluso cuando ya no hay gobierno que me culpe por acoso sexual, parece que las chicas aquí tienen reglas muy bien definidas, y si me descubrieran rompiendo alguna de ellas... no se que harían, pero no sería bueno.

* * *

Cuando el malentendido se solucionó, Miki, quien ya había terminado de ducharse, siguió caminando a recoger su ropa. Sin embargo, unos segundos antes de marcharse, volteó y alcanzó a ver algo...

La espalda de Ray estaba llena de cicatrices y moretones, pero lo que más la sorprendió fué una gran cicatriz que abarcaba desde la parte de atrás de su hombro hasta su espalda baja.

-Me pregunto que le habrá pasado- pensó la chica.

-¿P-por qué me preocupa?- dijo antes de seguir con su camino.

* * *

Sentí el agua corriendo por mi piel, esa agradable sensasión que había olvidado ya.

-Ahhh... Esto hace que todo valga la pena- suspiré.

Mientras lavaba mi espalda, pude sentir aquella vieja cicatriz... incluso cuando la había obtenido tan solo un par de meses atrás...

-Y pensar que no sirvió de nada...- miré el techo -Al final... no pude protegerte...-

Terminé de ducharme y me coloque la toalla en la cintura.

Me vestí y me dirigí al salón del club... mi estómago rugía con aún mayor intensidad que antes.


	11. Paseo Nocturno

**Escrito por MagnetG216**

 **Este cap está en un formato diferente, debido a san-telmex, que se tardó unas buenas tres semanas en venir a arreglar el internet, y me obligó a escribir en bloc de notas por todo ese tiempo...**

Ya vestido, me dirigí hacia la sala del club, donde Yuuri había dicho que cenaríamos unas horas antes.

-Me muero de hambre...- un gran gruñido proveniente de mi estómago me cortó las palabras

-¡Hashi-kun, ohaio!- escuché una voz femenina llamandome

Logré ver a Yuki corriendo hacia mí, igual de alegre que siempre.

-Hola Yuki...- dije desganado, entonces analicé sus palabras anteriores -espera... ¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-¡Hashi-kun, desde ahora te llamaré así!... O acaso no te gusta...- ésto último lo dijo con cara de perrito medio muerto.

Yuki usó ultimate kawaii attack  
Es supereficaz!  
Takahashi Ray se ha debilitado.

-N-no, digo... *Ughh* ya no importa, hablaremos de eso después de comer- me aparté y seguí caminando

-Hashi-kun, ¿Tú estudias aquí, cierto?- preguntó súbitamente la pelirosa.

-Almenos lo hacía- respondí

-¿Te expulsaron? ¿Hiciste algo malo?, Algo como... como... ¡Husmear en los baños de mujeres!-

-No-

-¡Golpear a alguien!-

-Sólo fué una vez, y no.-

-¡Robar panties del cuarto de cambio de chicas!-

-No-

-¡Levantar faldas!-

-NO-

-Llevarte a una compañera a los obscurito y...-

-¡¿Acaso me ves como un acosador sexual o qué?!-

-Hashi-kun relájate, ninguna de nosotras te juzgará-

-¡Ese no es el problema!-

3 doritos después (ok no) Unos minutos después.

Yuki y yo nos encontramos frente a la puerta de la sala del club, deslicé la puerta y dentro ya se encontraban las demás chicas.

Kurumi estaba recostada sobre la mesa, Miki leía un libro, y Yuuri se encontraba cocinando la que supuse era la cena.  
Inmediatamente después de abrir la puerta, Yuki exclamó en voz alta.

-¡Takeya Yuki y Takahashi Ray del club de vida escolar se presentan!-

Eso atrajo la atención de todas.

Suspiré, caminé en dirección a la mesa, y noté que tan solo habían cuatro sillas.

-Em... ¿Donde podría sentarme?-

-¡Oh!, perdona Takahashi-kun, Yuki, ¿puede él usar la silla de Megu-nee mientras le conseguimos otra?- dijo Yuuri

-¡Claro!, Megu-nee está atendiendo unos asuntos del club, así que puedes sentarte en su lugar Hashi-kun- respondió Yuki

Tomé asiento entonces, e inmediatamente Yuuri nos dió a cada quien un plato con curry, su olor era tan placentero que me perdí por unos momentos tan solo sintiendolo.

-Umm... ¿Pasa algo Takahashi-kun? ¿No te gustó la comida o...?-

-Olía tan bien que no pude resistirme, ¡Ahora mismo me lo como!- exclamé emocionado.

Al entrar la comida en mi boca, abrí los ojos asombrado.

-Yuuri-san...-

-¡!- le sorprendió la forma en la que me dirigí a ella.

-Éste platillo *sniff*, solamente pudo haber sido elaborado por manos de ángeles e ingredientes del mismo paraíso- dije mientras una lágrima se derramaba a través de mi mejilla derecha, y música de ópera se escuchaba de fondo.

-G-gracias- respondió Yuuri apartando la vista.

Terminé el primer plato y pedí otro, al mismo tiempo que Yuki lo hizo... luego otro, y otro, y otro... hasta que no quedó mas curry.

-Eso fué lo mejor que he comido en... bueno desde que todo esto pasó- dije satisfecho, con mi barriga casi a reventar.

-Ohh, si, ya lo creo- asintió Kurumi

-¡Woof!- ladró Taromaru

Había olvidado que él estaba aquí.

-Creo que iré a dormir, ha sido un día muy pesado- Miki fué la primera en retirarse, luego una por una se fueron llendo.

-Buenas Noches- le dije a Yuuri y a Yuki, quienes fueron las últimas en irse.

-Que descances- respondió Yuuri

-¡Oh!, y gracias- Dije

-¿Por qué?- habló confundida

-Por regresar por nosotros, si no lo hubieran hecho, seguramente hubiesemos muerto... gracias- sonreí y comencé a dirigirme hacia el lugar donde me habían indicado.

-D-duerme bien...- respondió sorprendida

No logré entender más, porque lo dijo con un tono muy bajo.

Me preparé para dormir, pero recordé que mi mochila se había quedado en el auto.

-No puedo dormir sin mi mochila... tengo que ir a buscarla.- me dije, tomé mi gran sudadera negra y un par de cosas que pensé podrían servir después.

Abrí silenciosamente la puerta de mi habitación, y lentamente me dirigí hacia las escaleras del piso.

* * *

Hacía la última patrulla nocturna antes de ir a dormir, cuando ví a una silueta dirigirse a las escaleras.

-No puede ser, ¿Se metió uno?, ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?- me preguntaba a la vez que me acercaba lo más sigilosamente posible.

Entonces ví que la silueta comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Me apuré a seguirle el paso, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Unos minutos pasaron antes de que, al girar en una esquina, descubriera la identidad de aquél sombrío ente.

-¿Ray?- pensé incrédula -¿Qué estará haciendo?-

Continué hasta llegar al primer piso, en donde la silueta desapareció.

-¿A donde se...?- entonces algo se colocó detrás de mí, y me sujetó los brazos impidiendo que me moviese. -¡Ahhh!-

* * *

Desde hace unos minutos sentía cómo alguien me seguía.

Bajé las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso, y rápidamente me oculté en las sombras, muy cercano a la pared.

Ví a una silueta bajar las escaleras, parecía confundida.

Fué entonces cuando aproveché para someterla.

Me coloqué a sus espaldas, le tapé la boca y con mi otro brazo tomé sus dos muñecas.

-¿Quién eres, y por qué me estás siguiendo?- dije con una voz grave pero lo más cautelosa posible, era de noche y sabía que los zombies suelen entrar a los edificios durante ésta.

-¡Ahhh!- escuché un grito de una voz conocida.

Entonces logré ver aquél par de coletas tan características de la pelimorada.

-¡¿K-kurumi q-qué haces aquí?!- la solté y retrocedí unos cuantos pasos

-¡T-tú que haces aquí!- respondió alejandose de la misma forma.

-Yo... solamente venía a recoger mi mochila- dije llevandome una mano a la nuca.

-¡¿Y por qué no te esperabas a la mañana?!- exclamó.

-E-eso ya no importa- dije, entonces escuhé ruido viniendo de todos lados. -Ya nos escucharon ¡Rápido sígueme!- dije, y sin pensarlo la tomé de la mano.  
Ambos corrimos hasta que encontramos la puerta principal.

Salimos al patio, la suave luz de luna lo iluminaba apenas lo suficiente para poder ver con algo de dificultad.

Al ser de noche, no había casi ninguno de ellos en las cercanías.

-Tenemos que ir rápido por mi mochila- susurré, Kurumi asintió y se apuró a seguirme.

Estaba frente al auto de nuevo, entonces pude ver lo que estaba buscando, mi antigua mochila del colegio.

Corrí rápidamente en esa dirección, y con un rápido movimiento la tomé con una mano.

Regresé con Kurumi y ambos planeabamos volver al interior del edificio, pero ahora habían demasiados de ellos dentro.

-¿Qué hacemos? No podemos pasar con tantos de ellos ahí- dijo agitada la chica de coletas.

-No podemos hacer mucho, si no tenemos cuidado, nos van a rodear y... bueno, ya sabes lo que sigue- suspiré

-Tienes razón, deberíamos de...-

-Por eso tendremos mucho cuidado, cuando te indique, me sigues sin hacer un solo ruido- la interrumpí

-¿¡De qué estás hablando?!- exclamó.

-Confía en mí, sé que son muchos pero todo va a salir bien, ¿Acaso crees que dejaría morir a una de las únicas personas que he visto en más de 3 meses?- dije con seguridad, mirando directamente a los ojos a mi compañera.

-Pero- quiso quejarse, pero no teníamos muchas opciones -Está bien, te sigo entonces- dijo decidida.

-A la 1, a las 2... y a las... ¡3!- grité, entonces ambos comenzamos a correr lo más que pudimos y entramos de nuevo a el gran edificio.  
Como había pensado, eran demasiados, y el sonido de nuestros pasos los alertaron de nuestra presencia.

Cuando ví éso, metí ambas manos en mis bolsillos y saqué seis pequeñas canicas, que inmediatamente arrojé a mis lados.  
El sonido de las pequeñas esferas rebotando en el suelo hizo que los zombies se distrajeran por unos segundos.

Seguimos avanzando, cuando Kurumi por accidente pisó una canica de las que antes había esparcido por el suelo.

Ella estaba por caer, pero logré sostenerla a ella y a su pala antes de que calleran al piso, e hicieran un escándalo.

-Vamos rápido, ya casi llegamos a las escaleras, necesito que me ayudes a despejar el camino- dije, a lo que ella asintió.

Se levantó rápidamente, y ambos comenzamos a avanzar de nuevo.

Kurumi logró hacernos un camino entre la multitud, pero seguían llegando más.

-¡Cuidado!- grité al ver que detrás de ella un zombie se acercaba peligrosamente.

Rápidamente lo hice a un lado de un empujón, éste cayó a unos metros de nosotros. Inmediatamente otro de ellos se abalanzó contra mí, pero bloquié su mordida usando mi antebrazo, luego usando mi otro brazo le dí un golpe que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

Al ver ésto, Kurumi pareció estremecerse un poco, pero siguió adelante.

Luego de múltiples enfrentamientos, logramos llegar a una de las barricadas, que escalamos lo más rápido que pudimos.

Estabamos jadeando del cansancio.  
Kurumi fué la primera en recuperar el aliento.

-¿E-estás bien?- dijo nerviosa mirando mi antebrazo, mientras sujetaba con mayor fuerza su pala.

-¡Oh!, Ya entiendo, no te preocupes, mira- dije mientras levantaba la manga de mi sudadera.

A lo largo de mi antebrazo tenía una gruesa protección de metal, con unas cuantas abolladuras causadas por la mordida del infectado.

-Tengo protecciones para brazos y piernas, a prueba de mordeduras, obviamente- sonreí -Igualmente uso para los puños- dije mostrando mis manos, a lo largo de mis dedos habían numerosos anillos metálicos, unidos entre sí por una gran barra de metal, y todo unido por cinta adhesiva.

-Uff...- suspiró aliviada

-¿Qué, acaso estabas preocupada por mí?- dije en tono de burla

-¡N-nada de eso!- respondió molesta.

-Phffffff, jajaja, ¡sólo mirate, estás toda roja!- me ardía el estómago de tanto reír.

-¡E-eso no es...!- dijo aún más enojada.

-Ya, ya entiendo, solo lo dije para aligerar el ambiente- dije agitando mis manos para calmar a la chica.

-Eres un estúpido- comenzó a caminar sin decir más.

-¡O-oye tranquila!, ¡Era solo una broma!- comencé a poner escusas.

Entonces se detuvo y suspiró.

-Está bien, y... gracias por todo, sin tu idea no podríamos haber regresado antes del amanecer- dió media vuelta y se fué.

-Que extraña- fué lo último que dije, me dirigí a mi habitación asignada, me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos, pensando.

-Fué un largo día...-


	12. Trabajando

**Escrito por MagnetG216**

Emm... ahora si me pasé, tenía pensado subir éste cap hace como dos semanas, pero me entró la mongolés mental y no se qué... en fin, disfrutenlo.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré frente a la bolsa de dormir donde descansaría durante la noche. Me acerqué a una pequeña mesa a un lado de la ventana, donde coloqué la mochila que hace apenas unos minutos Kurumi y yo habíamos recuperado.

Abrí mi mochila y comencé a buscar dentro, unos instantes después saqué una paqueña libreta.

La abrí y comencé a escribir:

 _Hoy, o ayer, no estoy seguro, bueno no importa, conocí a cuatro chicas (bueno, a dos de ellas ya las conocía pero bueno) parecer ser buenas personas. Si Takashi estuviera aquí, me diría cosas como: ¿Quién está mas buena para tí? o ¡Hazlo, se que le gustas a tal o cual!, o cosas como esas... era divertido platicar con él..._

Suspiré, cerré suavemente el cuaderno y lo coloqué sobre la mesita que estaba a un lado de mi bolsa de dormir.

Me recosté en ella y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse... Caí dormido.

No recuerdo nada más, extrañamente siento que el suaño que tuve fué diferente...

* * *

La luz del sol hizo que me despertara, abrí los ojos lentamente y estiré mis brazos.

-Uno, Dos... ¡Tres!- exclamé, levantandome de un salto.

Comencé a hacer mi rutina matutina, un par de sentadillas y estiramientos. Ésta situación me había enseñado que si no estás preparado física y mentalmente para todo... vaya si que he cambiado...

Suspiré al pensar en el pasado.

La puerta se abrió súbitamente, y una chica peinada en dos coletas entró a la habitación.

-¡Des!... ¿pierta?- dijo confundida. -¿Qué... estás haciendo?-

-Emm... No es nada-

Ambos cruzamos miradas, pero pasados unos instantes ella apartó la mirada rápidamente.

-E-el desayuno está listo, Rii-san está esperando- dió media vuelta y salió por donde había llegado.

-¿O-ok?...- pensé algo confundido -¿Será por lo de anoche que actúa tan raro?, como sea, tengo demasiada hambre para preocuparme de esas cosas- dije levantandome para dirigirme hacia donde tomaría el tan ansiado alimento.

* * *

Caminaba por el pasillo cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba.

-¡Hashi-kun!- la voz de Yuki resonó por todo el lugar, parecía igual de alegre que siempre. Se acercó corriendo y me dió un gran abrazo de loli... (no lo pude evitar).

Detrás suyo caminaba Miki, la saludé y ella me saludó de vuelta.

-Buenos días- dije restregando mis ojos.

-B-buenos días Takahashi-kun- habló Miki mirando al suelo.

-¡Hashi-kun Hashi-kun!, ¡Hoy Rii-san va a cocinar curry!- gritó la pelirosa emocionada.

-Así que por eso te despertaste a tiempo, ya decía yo que era demasiado extraño- suspiró Miki, lo que hizo que Yuki hiciera pucheros molesta.

-¿Curry?, No recuerdo la última vez que comí eso...- pensé. -Y a todo esto, Miki actúa de forma parecida a Kurumi, ¿les pasará algo?-

Los tres nos dirigimos hacía la sala del Club, deslizamos la puerta y entramos.

Las demás ya se encontraban ahí, Yuuri llevaba un delantal verde y estaba preparando la comida, y Kurumi se encontraba sentada en una silla limpiando su pala. Taromaru entró rápidamente a la sala y se sentó a un lado de su plato de comida, agitando la cola.

-¡Ohaio!- exclamó Yuki, lo que atrajo la atención de todas, quienes respondieron el saludo.

Después abrió un cajón y de él sacó un par de marcadores, tomó una taza blanca y comenzó a escribir. Cuando terminó se acercó hacia mí, y con una sonrisa me entregó aquél objeto.

En élla estaba escrito mi nombre, además de un rústico dibujo de mi (escultural) rostro.

-¡Cada quien tiene su propia taza, esa es la tuya! ¡Cuidala bien!- sonrió de nuevo y se alejó para ayudar a Yuuri.

Miré la taza y sonreí, cuando acababa de conocer a Yuki, me pareció extraña su forma de actuar... pero ahora... me parece que a todos nos ayudaría pensar como Yuki algunas veces...

Unos minutos pasaron antes de que Yuuri colocara una sartén en la mesa con una mezcla de carne y verduras como zanahoria y cebolla bañada en una salsa agridulce.

A cada uno se nos entregó un plato, Yuki en cuanto se lo entregaron se abalanzó sobre la comida.

Miré con asombro cómo en un par de segundos el plato estaba vació, y la hambrienta Yuki alzaba su brazo pidiendo más.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando introduje una cucharada a mi boca, no puedo describir lo delicioso que sabía. (Después de comer frijoles y atún por meses).

Cerré los ojos mientras una lágrima escurría por mi mejilla.

Noté que las chicas me veían preocupadas.

-¿Pasa algo con la comida?- preguntó la castaña.

-N-no es solo que... ¡ESTA COMIDA ES SIMPLEMENTE PERFECTA!- me apresuré a terminar mi plato, y después hice lo mismo que Yuki.

-O-oh, umm... G-gracias- respondió Yuuri ligeramente sonrojada, y me sirvió otra porción de curry.

* * *

 ** _-5 porciones más tarde-_**

-Hace MUUUCHO tiempo que no comía tan bien- dije, tenía la barriga a punto de explotar.

-Takahashi-kun quería preguntarte algo, ¿Cómo te hiciste esas cicatrices en la espalda?- preguntó Miki, haciendo que las demás chicas la miraran confundidas

-¡N-N-No es que estuviera espiando ni nada, solo lo ví cuando entraba al baño!- eso solo emperoró las cosas, haciendo que todos incluyendome abrieramos los ojos como platos, y que su cara se tornara aún más roja -¡D-D-D-DIGO N-NO LO ESPIABA NI NADA, LO VÍ DE REOJO NADA MAS!- la pobre estaba más roja que un tomate.

Después de aclarar las dudas y explicar todo, respondí a su pregunta.

-Había alguien más conmigo, un compañero de mi grado con el que estaba cuando todo comenzó- suspiré -Fué infectado, pero no tuve el valor de matarlo así que lo mantuve dentro de una habitación, pero antes de eso logró hacerme esas heridas-

-¿P-pero por qué no te convertiste en uno de ellos?- preguntó Miki

-Para que una persona se infecte, tiene que haber contacto con fluidos, por ejemplo sangre o saliva, además debe traspasar la piel por lo que unos rasguños o golpes son inofensivos... todo eso lo aprendí por las malas-

-¡De eso quería hablar!- exclamó Kurumi golpeando la mesa con ambas manos. -¡Él podría ayudarme a limpiar la escuela, y recuperar los demás pisos!-

-Kurumi, apenas se unió al club, primero tenemos que asignarle tareas, necesitamos más manos en otras partes- dijo tranquila Yuuri.

-¡Sabe muchas cosas acerca de **ellos** que nosotros no, no podemos desaprovechar eso!- respondió.

-Hmm... bueno... es cierto que nos vendría bien alguien con sus conocimientos... además así no correrías tanto peligro como si fueras sola...- dijo pensativa Yuuri.

-Oigan y yo no puedo opi...- quize hablar, pero me interrumpió Kurumi.

-¡Entonces está decidido, le daré los detalles ahora mismo!- tomó su pala y me indicó que la siguiera, pero Yuuri la detuvo.

-Primero todos tenemos que ayudar a hacer los demás trabajos, luego irás a tu rutina de reconocimiento- dijo firmemente la presidenta del club.

-*Ughhh* Está bien...- refunfuñó Kurumi, luego salió de la habitación.

-Acompañame Takahashi-kun- dijo Yuuri, luego me guió hacia mi primer trabajo.

* * *

 ** _En la azotea_**

El sol brillaba y algunas palomas volaban por el cielo, a lo largo de todo el lugar habían muchísimos vegetales como tomate, lechugas o rábanos.

-Mira Takahashi-kun, lo que tienes que hacer es separar las hierbas malas, mira- dijo Yuuri indicandome que me acercara.

Después arrancó unos pequeños brotes que crecían a un lado de una de las plantas de tomate.

-Por ahora eso es lo único- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Pues parece sencillo- dije imitando lo que acababa de hacer la chica.

 ** _Un rato después_**

-¡No Takahashi-kun, esas no son hierbas malas!- exclamó Yuuri al ver el revoltijo que había estado haciendo los últimos 15 minutos

-¡P-pero tú dijiste...!-

* * *

-Mira ahora lo que tienes que hacer es recoger los tomates que veas en buen estado, y los que no los arrojas a la caja de composta, ¿Entendido?-

-Ok, descuida esto será fácil- dije confiado.

 ** _Momentos Después_**

-¡Yuuri, terminé!- exclamé.

Ella se acercó para evaluar mi trabajo, después de unos segundos de análisis sonrió.

-Bien hecho, todo está en su lugar- dijo complacida.

-Excelente ahora iré a *Wooah*- grité cuando accidentalmente pisé un tomate que había tirado en el suelo.

Mi espalda se golpeó contra el suelo, me quejé por el dolor.

-¡¿E-estás bien Takahashi-kun?!- dijo preocupada Yuuri, se acercó y agachó a un lado mío para ver si no había recibido algún golpe grave.

-¡N-no te preocupes, estoy bien!- respondí nervioso y me levanté rápidamente. -¡Oh y p-puedes decirme Ray!, nunca he sido muy fan de los honoríficos- dije tratando de calmarme.

-E-entonces R-Ray-kun... ¡Digo!... Ray, *Hmm*, Es tiempo de que vayas con Kurumi- dijo recuperando la compostura.

-B-bueno me voy entonces... ¡T-te veo luego!- dije y dí media vuelta -¡Idiota, no puedes ponerte así, tienes que mantenerte calmado!- pensé.

 _(Mente de Yuuri)_

 _-No no no, Ahora va a pensar que soy rara... ¿P-pero que estoy diciendo?, ¡no debería de importarme esas cosas!- pensé mientras golpeaba mi cabeza con ambas manos._

* * *

Kurumi estaba sentada en la misma silla de siempre, esperando frente a la mesa en la sala del club, cuando mi vió se levantó rápidamente y tomó su pala.

-¡Alfín terminas!, Me estaban saliendo canas de tanto esperar- dijo sonriendo.

-Tuve que repetir un par de veces el trabajo que Yuuri me encargaba- respondí suspirando.

-Bueno, pues preparate porque este trabajo no va a ser tan fácil como arrancar malas hierbas del jardín o recoger verduras- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Eso espero- respondí.

Ambos bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos hacia la habitación donde dormía yo, abrí la puerta y entré mientras Kurumi me esperaba afuera.

Abrí mi mochila y saqué lo que consideré necesario, luego la dejé en su lugar y regresé con Kurumi.

Luego de eso bajamos las escaleras para llegar al piso inferior a ese, y nos encontramos con la barricada. Kurumi se detuvo y me indicó que guardara silencio, se acercó a los alambres y escuchó atentamente.

-No hay ninguno- dijo unos momentos después -Yo iré primero- dijo mientras arrojaba su pala con cuidado y comenzaba a escalar por los alambres.

Hice todo lo que pude para no ver, pero me fué imposible apartar la mirada y por unos momentos ví el cielo (otra vez, ya se soy algo pervertido... dejenme ser), Kurumi lo notó.

-¡O-oye n-no mires!- chilló como una niña de secundaria, rápidamente se tapó la boca, esperando no haber hecho tanto ruido. Su rostro ertaba completamente rojo.

Cuando ambos cruzamos ella rápidamente apartó la mirada.

-O-oye lo siento, te juro que no ví nada- dije tratando de enmendar ésto. (Malditas hormonas)

-Y-ya no importa, solo sígueme y no hagas ruido- dijo dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

-Oye a todo esto, no me dijiste qué vamos a hacer-

-Rii-san me me dió una lista de cosas que tenemos que buscar, cree ue podrían estar cerca del salón 6-C- dijo la chica mostrandome una hoja donde estaba todo escrito.

-Entiendo- respondí y guardé silencio mientras avanzabamos.

Doblamos por un pasillo y logramos ver nuestro destino, pero el problema era que habían unos 4 de ellos cerca de la puerta.

-Tu dos y yo dos- dijo Kurumi antes de salir corriendo sin dudar.

No pude hacer más que seguirla, rápidamente tomé lo que había sacado de mi mochila: un par de guanteletes (hechos por mí) y unos puños americanos (tambien hechos por mí) y los coloqué, preparandome para un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.


	13. Crisis

**Escrito por MagnetG216**

Me apresuré a seguirle el paso a Kurumi, quien hábilmente apartaba de su camino a los zombies con su pala.

En mi caso me limitaba a evadir sus ataques y tirarlos al suelo.

Nos tomó unos minutos despejar la zona, tan solo quedaba uno en pié; una chica infectada de cabello marrón.

-Yo me encargo, tú adelantate- dijo Kurumi aferrándose al mango de su pala.

-Está bien, ten cuidado- respondí alejandome por el pasillo.

* * *

(POV Kurumi)

Cuando Ray se alejó lo suficiente, me volví a enfrentar a el último de ellos.

La golpee con mi pala, y ella cayó al suelo, soltando un pequeño colgante que tenía alrededor de su cuello.

El amuleto se abrió de par en par, haciendo un agudo sonido al caer.

Mi pecho comenzó a doler cuando ví el interior del pequeño colgije.

* * *

Escuché un grito y me sobresalté.

-¡Kurumi!-

Me apresuré a encontrar la fuente del grito.

Cuando encontré a Kurumi, estaba con la cabeza baja y tenía ambas manos en el suelo.

-¡Kurumi!, ¡¿Estás bien, que sucede?!- dije preocupado.

Ella me miró con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero inmediatamente apartó la mirada, secándoselas y levantandose rápidamente.

-Estoy bien... vamonos- respondió.

-¿Pero y el...?-

-¡Ya no importa!... nos vamos-

Dió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso.

* * *

Ambos regresamos a la sala del club y nos encontramos a las demás chicas, Miki y Yuuri hacían cuentas mientras Yuki jugaba en el suelo con Taromaru.

-¿Cómo les fué?- preguntó Yuuri, consternada por el rostro de Kurumi.

-No encontramos nada- respondió fríamente la chcia de coletas -Voy a la azotea a lavar la pala-

La chica se alejó sin decir otra palabra.

-¿Sucedió algo?- se dirigió a mi Yuuri.

-No lo se, tan solo la escuché gritar y cuando fuí a ver qué era ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y actuaba extraño- respondí.

-Hablaré con ella- suspiró Yuuri, saliendo de la sala y dejandome con más preguntas que respuestas.

Miki continuó haciando cuentas y Yuki parecía no prestarle atención a nuestra conversación.

Unos minutos después ya no podía aguantar el silencio.

-Y... Miki, ¿Cómo es que lograste sobrevivir sola en el centro comercial todo este tiempo?- dije intentando hacer plática.

-¡Y-yo!... N-no... no podría haberlo hecho sola...- entonces bajó la mirada.

-Umm...-

-¡N-no l-lo siento y-yo!... estaba demasiado metida en mis pensamientos- suspiró profundamente -¿Y tú Takahashi-kun, cómo hiciste para permanecer con vida?-

-Eh... es una larga historia y no...-

Cuando hiba a terminar de habalr, Miki y Yuki ya se encontraban sentadas frente a mí, con rostros espectativos.

-Q-quiero oír tu historia- dijo Miki.

-¡Sí, Hashi-kun nos contará un cuento!- agregó Miki.

-No creo que...- quise negarme, pero ambas chicas se quedaron mirandome con unos ojos de cachorro abandonado.

-No tengo opcion cierto-

-No, no tienes- sonrió malevolamente Yuki.

* * *

Yuuri se acercó a Kurumi, quien se encontraba lavando con agua su pala.

-Kurumi, tienes que dejar de hacer esto... te está afectando- dijo Yuuri consternada, posando su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-Estoy bien, no volverá a suceder- respondió Kurumi levantandose y mostrando una mirada calmada.

-Kurumi...-

La chica de coletas se recargó en el barandal, mirando hacia el patio del instituto. Una gran cantidad de zombies vagaban sin rumbo.

Entonces algunos de ellos comenzaron a perseguir una pelota de fútbol, incluso parecía que estuvieran jugando.

-De nuevo están haciendolo- dijo Yuuri, mientras se acercaba a Kurumi y se colocaba a su lado.

-Me pregunto si alguno de ellos está corriendo en la pista...-

-Quizás...-

* * *

-¡Y qué pasó después!- dijo emocionada Yuki

-Emm, todo lo demás ya lo conocen, después de eso las conocí en el centro comercial- respondí algo cansado.

-¡Tienes que mostrarme ese manga algún día, parece muy interesante!, Aunque ese protagonista es algo extraño...- sonrió inocentemente Yuki, produciendo una mirada de confusión de parte nuestra.

Siguieron unos segundos de silencio, que contagiaron la confusion a Yuki.

Miki se dispuso a romper su fantasía.

-Yuki, eso no es...-

-¡E-eso no es posible! ¡Y-ya que el manga se canceló después de eso!- dije precipitado, evitando que Miki terminara de hablar.

-¡No puede ser!, ¡¿Por qué los mangas que me interesan tienen que ser cancelados en la mejor parte?!-

Suspiré aliviado, pero Miki pareció insatisfecha por mi decisión.

-¡!- Yuki entonces pareció emocionada de la nada. -¡Tengo una idea!-

Entonces abandonó la sala corriendo (como un famoso personaje de anime y manga), seguida por Taromaru, quien había estado dormido durante toda mi historia.

Miki y yo nos miramos a los ojos con una gota de sudor al puro estilo anime.

-Debió haber sido duro...- dijo Miki mirándome con tristeza. -Estar todo este tiempo... solo... sin saber si tu familia está viva...-

-En parte... si... pero sé que esas personas, mis padres, mi hermana, mi mejor amigo... ellos no hubieran querido que yo muriera deprimido... ellos querrían que permaneciera firme, viviendo cada día lo mejor posible...-

-Takahashi-kun...-

-*Fuu* Solo dime Ray... en mi familia no solemos llamarnos con honoríficos, y eso se me pegó... prefiero que me digan por mi nombre, y yo llamar a las demás personas por su nombre-

Miki se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

-E-entonces... R-Ray-san- dijo nerviosa.

-Supongo que estamos progresando, aunque creo que Ray-sama se oye mejor- dije riendo un poco.

Miki entonces hizo un puchero, y me golpeó suavemente en el hombro.

-Baka...- susurró la chica de cabello corto, sonriendo.

Poco después Yuuri y Miki entraron a la sala, seguidas por taromaru y por último Yuki, quien nos indicó a todos que nos sentaramos.

-¡Escuchen todas, mis compañeras, y compañero, del club de vida escolar!- dijo emocionada la chica.

-¿Que sucede Yuki-chan?- preguntó Yuuri tomando asiento.

-¡Lo he decidido! Ya que por normas del club no podemos salir de la escuela, ¡Haremos una prueba de valor dentro del instituto!- dijo mientras los ojos le brillaban

Todos intercambiamos miradas.

-¡Excelente idea Yuki-chan!- dijo Yuuri, dejándonos atónitos. -¿Podrías ir a preparar todas las cosas para la noche?-

Yuki salió de la sala tarareando una melodía alegremente, mientras saltaba.

-¿Yuuri-sempai, por qué...?-

-Nos estamos quedando sin suministros, además de que ahora somos más- dijo en voz baja, para que si por alguna razón Yuki seguía cerca, no escuchara. -Podemos aprovechar que hay una pequeña tienda en la sección sur del priemr piso, no tiene ventanas y podríamos abastecernos de comida y agua ahí-

-Bien pensado- dijo Kurumi con su mano en su barbilla.

Al todos estar de acuerdo con el plan, comenzaron a hacer los preparativos.

-Kurumi...- me dirigí hacia la chica de coletas. -¿E-estás bien?-

-¡¿Q-quien yo?!, ¡S-sí! ¡Claroq ue estoy bien!, ¡D-de maravilla!- respondió evadiendo el contacto visual. -¡O-oh, c-creo que Rii-san me llama!, ¡Adios!-

Entonces Kurumi se apresuró al otro lado de la sala.

-¿?- me quedé confundido, así que decidí simplemente seguir haciendo lo mío.


End file.
